


Please teach me Sensei

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Iwaizumi is 27, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Oikawa is 17, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Student Oikawa Tooru, Teacher Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: What will happen when your own teacher falls in love with you?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. The beginning of us

Oikawa Tooru, 17 years old, 3 year student of the Highschool Aoba Josai. Oikawa is a good student who always, or most of the time, writes good marks. He is popular by the girls because of his looks and his charming personality. He is nice to everyone and always wear a big smile on his face. 

But behind all the facades is a boy who is lonly, depressd and sad. Oikawa doesn't have parents anymore because they died when he was very young. A lot of the boys at school are bulling him for that. They always scream:,,You schould have died too, then the world is grateful."

Right now Oikawa is living in an orphangage. It's not a very nice place because the people who ar working here are unhappy with there job, don't care if by the end of the day Children are missing and they don't have enough food. So from time to time Oikawa must go on the day by not eating in the morning or in the evening.

All Oikawa is hoping for is that the last year of the Highschool will end es fast as it can.

,,..awa...kawa...OIKAWA!''. Oikawa jumps at the way his name was screamed. Oikawa looks up from his desk, where he just wanted to lay down and have a nice nape, ad sees his angry teacher Iwaizumi-sensei infront of him.

Iwaizumi Hajime is his full name. He is not only the teacher of Oikawas class, no, he is also the Couch of the vollyball team. Every girl in school is drooling over him, I mean who wouldn't. Not only has he sharpe features that firmly scream manly,no, his body is a dream for every boy at school. And his arms and bisceps are heavenly.

,,If you want too sleep then go to bed after the sandmen ends okey!''. The whole class start laughing at Iwaizumis words while Oikawas face red and he dugs his head down out of embarrasment.

,,So-sorry Iwaizumi-sensei. It won't happen again.''

,,This is what you told me the last time and all the other times,Oikawa.''Iwaizumi says with a sternly.,, After the lesson i want to speak to you privetly.''

,,But Sen-'',Oikawa was cut of by a sharpe glare from Iwaizumi. Oikawa looks around the class and sees that some girls and boys are whispering about him. Oikawa just sighed and started working.

After the lesson enden the student rushed out of the classroom. OIkawa didn't really want to talk to Iwaizumi so he dicided that he could just sneek out behind the other stundents. But the world has outher plans with him.

,,Oikawa..'', Oikawa jumped and turns to Iwaizumi.,,I told you that i want to speak with you''. Oikawa gulped and started walking to the teachers desk where Iwaizumi was sitting on.

,,Oikawa this is the fifth time this week that you were spleeping in my class''.

,,Im sorry Sensei I just cant get enough sleep at the orph-ahh I mean at home'', Oikawa give a shaky smile at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi otherwise was still glaring at him.

,,Oikawa'', iwaizumi sighed.,,I don't know what your problem is but if you fall asleep more often then I can't help you but letting you fail your exam''.

,,Okey...Sensei...I try my best'',Oikawa said sadly and looked down. Iwaizumi just sighed again. He doesn't know what problems at home Oikawa have to be this tired and exhausted.

,,Look I'm not doing this because I want do give you bad marks. I'm doing this because as a teacher I need to help my students understood''.OIkawa nodded. Then he stood up and left the classroom.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi was sitting in a chair in the teachers office. He was making coffee for himself because god lord students these day are making it harder and harder. He was just aobut to drink it when he was startled from behind and spilled his coffee all over himself.

,,Hey Iwa how are you doing!'', a voice screamed in his ear.

,,You fucking asshole I spilled my coffee all over my self!'', Iwaizumi roared. 

,,Hey calm down man I dind't know that.'', says the voice in a sarcastic way.

,,What do you want Hanamakki I don't have enough time right now you see''. Hanamakki was one of Iwaizumis friend. They meet in college and lived toghtere in a flat. Hanamakki was a person who loved to tease people, especially Iwaizumi, and to prank and joke about people.

,,I heard you talk to pretty boy again what did he do this time hmm?'', Hanamakki asked with a smile. waizumi just rolled his eyes.

,,He did fall asleep again,nothing else.And don't call him pretty boy please.''

,,Again? How often did he fall asleep this week?'', Hanamakki asked.

,,The fifth time...why are asking?'', Iwaizumi asked Hanamakki with an raised eyebrow. 

,,Dammit, now I own Mattsun 5 euro, godammit Iwa get you student under control or I will lose more money.''

,,MY stundent! How about you just don't bet about something like that!'',Iwaizumi says to Hanamakki. Hanamakki just shaked his head. The the school bell rang. Iwaizumi took his stuff and left the Office. He was walking down the floors to the gym. Then something took his attantion when he was walking by the boys toilets. He heard screaming and voices yell:,,Yeah take that you nerd, nobody cares about you!'' and ,,Take that you fargot!''.

,,WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!'', Iwaizumi shouted. The two boys startled at the sound and let go of the boy on the floor.

,,Nothing Iwaizumi-Sensei'', one of the boys said.

,,Nothing my ass kid tell me what is going on here right now'', Iwaizumi says sternly.

,,It was his fault Sensei he attacked us first!'', the other boy said an pointed to the boy on the floor. Iwaizumi looked at the boy and couln't believe his eyes. It was Oikawa.

,,You two get to your class we talk about that after the lesson'', Iwaizumi said and with that the two boys left. Iwaizumi turned around and looked at Oikawa who was trying to hold back his crying. Iwaizumi took Oikawas face in his hands and tilted his head up. Oikawa finced as Iwaizumi touched the bruise on his face. 

,,Everything okey Oikawa?'', Iwaizumi asked but Oikawa shooked his head. Iwaizumi stood up, grabbed a piece of paper, making it wet with cold water and pressed it to Oikawas cheek. Oikawa flinced at first but then grabbed it and pressed it on his cheek.

,,Can you explain me what happend?'', Iwaizumi asked Oikawa and ruffled his hair to comfort him.

,,If you don't want to talk about it you don't need to'', Iwaizumi said. Oikawa shaked his head.

,,They we-they were just making fun nothing else Iwaizumi-Sensei'', Oikawa said with a weak smile.

,,DON'T give me that crap they were hitting you!''. But Oikawa just shaked his head again. Iwaizumi didn't unterstend why Oikawa is not telling him the truth.

,,Look there gone so nothing will happen. But i can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on'', Iwaizumi pressed again. Oikawa looked at him for a moment. Then the tears start streaming down his face.

,,There-I'm- I-I can't...'', Oikawa tried to say but he couldn't form a sentecne. Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. He was so overwhelmed with the situation and didn't know what to do. So just did what his mother did in situation likes these. He put on arm around Oikawas head the other around his waist and pulled him close, into a hug. Oikawa was shooked.

,,Iwa-Iwaizumi-Sensei, what are you doing?'', Oikawa asked but he sounded unsure. iwaizumi just thighten his grip around him.

,,Hugging you what else'', Iwaizumi said. After a few seconds Iwaizumi pulled away and looked at Oikawa. He stared at his face. Just now he notice that Oikawa has such beautiful brown eyes and his stupid perfect nose and those lips.

,,Sensei?'', Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi jumped up to his feet and turned around to grab his things. Then he looked at Oikawa who was still sitting schocked on the floor.

,,I need to go to my classes, you should too'', Iwaizumi said to Oikawa. Then Oikawa stood up and gabbed his things. Just as Iwaizumi was walking down the stairs he heard Oikawa saying :,,Thanky you, Iwaizumi-Sensei!''. Iwaizumi turned around and looked at Oikawa who was wearing a small but happy smile. Then Oikawa turned around and start running to his class. In the meanwhile Iwaizumi stood still there on the stairs and shaked his head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Iwaizumi said he did talked to the two boys but neither of them wanted to say what actually happen. Because iwaizumi didn't wnat to spend to much time on this bullshit he let the to boys go. Then the door was pulled opne and Hanamakki and Matsukawa were storming in.

,,Iwa buddy what did you talk about with the two boys?!'', Matsukawa asked and glanced at Hanamakki.

,,He probably teached them a lesson for hurting his Pretty Boy'', Hanamakki said and glaced at Matsukawa.

,,What do you two want from me that is so improtant'', Iwaizumi said.

,,We wanted to ask you if you are free this weekend?''.

,,For what?'', iwaizumi asked the other. Matsun und Makki shared a look.

,,To go to a Strip club!'', they both screamed and Iwaizumi sprung up and closed the door. He turend around and found the other two laughing hard. Iwaizumi glared at them.

,,Could you not scream something like that at a school!'', Iwaizumi screamed.

,,Oh come on Iwa its not a big secret that you are gay'', Matsun said.

,,SO WHAT! You need to scream it out like that!''

,,So are you free now or what?'', Makki asked.

,,Its Tuesday...if I get to do all the exam before Saturday then I'm in''.

,,YES!'', Makki und Matsun screamed.

,,But if you keep screaming like that then I won't come!'', Iwaizumi shouted behind the others.

,,Okey, see you later alligator''.

After Makki and Matun left was a small knock at the door of his Office. Iwaizumi looked up and saw Oikawa at the door. Iwaizumi smiled and said that he can come in. Iwaizumi asked Oikawa about the acident in the Boys Toilets. At first Oikawa was unsure to talk about it but Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawas hand in his own. Oikawa stopped talking and looked at the hand and then at Iwaizumi, who was smiling at him soflty. Then Oikawa start talking again an became less nervous. Iwaizumi listed the whole time and couldn't believe what he hears. 

,,So your telling me they were making fun of you then you said something back to them and then they started hitting you?'', Iwaizumi asked Oikawa. Oikawa just nodded. It makes Iwaizumis blood boiling.

,,Does this happen often ore was is just now?'', he asked Oikawa, who shaked his head.

,,It happend mor often but that is not importent right?'', Oikawa said with a weakly smile but Iiwaizumi is having none of it.

,,How long?'',Iwaizumi asked.

,,Ehh..what do you you mean?''.

,,How long has this been going'', He asked more sternly this time.

,,That-is this improtant I mean-''

,,Oikawa I want and answer!''

,,Like I said it's not importent for me-''

,,BUT FOR ME OIKAWA!'',Iwaizumi screamed andslammed hs fist on the table. Oikawa is startled by his raising voice.

,,I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT FOR YOU! BUT IT IS IMPORTANT FOR ME! SO TELL ME HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN-'', Iwaizumi stopped as he saw how terrified Oikawa looked. Iwaizumi sighed.

,,Look...I-I just want to help you so please,..please tell me why and how long?''

,,Since the first year'', Oikawa said quietly.

,,And why. What is the reason?''

,,Because I...cause I live in an orphanage.''

Iwaizumi sits back in his chair and looked at Oikawa. That it's. That is the reason why they hit Oikawa.

,,There is really nothing else?'', Iwaizumi pressed one last time.

,,There is but I don't want ot talk about it'', Oikawa say and looks down on the floor. 

,,Okey at least you did tell me something. You can go now.''

With that Oikawa stood up. And left the room. Iwaizumi isn't quiet sure what the other reason.

But he has a feeling that he will find it out soon enough.


	2. A very big suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter here we go again.

It was Saturday evening when Iwaizumi was sitting at home, on a Chair in front of his desk with the exams of the students. He's been sitting here what feels likes Hours and his eyes are Burning from all the reading. Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and sits back in his Chair. Just as he was About to close his eyes his phone start ringing. He took his phone and looked at the ID. Makki was calling.

,,Makki what is it?'', he asked.

,,Iwa Buddy are you free now?'', Makki asked.

,,Free...why did something happen. I SWEAR IF YOU PRANK ME LIKE LAST TIME I-''

,,Hey calm down okey. Matsun and I asked you if you Tuesday if you want to come with us to the new Strip club''.

,,Oh sorry I forgot'', he sighed,,I guess I'm just tired because of all these exams.''

,,Well then this is perfect for you Iwa. And I don't mean it in a bad way but when was the last time you got laid mhhh. I clearly remember the last time was with Kaito and-''

,,Okey okey you don't need to push it. So are you coming to pick me up or do we meet there?''.

,,Matsun and I are going to pick you up at 8. I swear you will like the new place. It's called 'Jewel of Virgin'. Well then see you later your 4 month virgin!''.

'Jewel of Virgin' what a weird Name. But Makki was right that he needs to get laid and get his mind of Kaito. Iwaizumi just hopes that tonight nothing bad will happen.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When all 3 men are standing in front of the club Makki and Matsun are practically running into it. Iwaizumi on the other side was unsure. The last time he was in a strip club was not very nice because Matsun was flirting with every guy and Makki was so drunk that he was the last 2 Hours on the toilet.After that night a sober Matsun and a very drunk Makki confessed to each other. And all of that in the back off Iwaizumis car. Iwaizumi sighed.What the hell was he thinking that a 27 year old men should visit a Strip club out of frustration. 'Well there is no going back now' he thought to himself.

When he opened the door, all he could see were men. Well of course but not men around there 30s,NO, the strippers looked all around there 20s or even younger. Then he spotted Makki and Matsun who were waving their hands at him. A little awkwardly Iwaizumi walked to the table their were sitting and sat down. Then he looked around and then at Makki and Matsun.

,,And what's your first Impression of this place?'', Matsun asked and put his arm around his boyfriend.

,,Why are all the strippers so Young!'', Iwaizumi screamed-whispered.

,,Dude this club is called 'Jewel of Virgin' for a specific reason'', Makki said in a ironic way.

,,Come on Iwa losen up. This is the first night in 2 month that we are spending together enjoy it.'', Matsun pointed out.

,,I know but...I fell unsure About this place'', Iwaizumi said to the both of them.

,,I tell you what Iwa we get us a drink and then we have a nice night okey. And besides nobody at School will know that we are here so that is also another good reason for you to stay'', Makki said and handed a drink to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sighed and took the drink. He smiled a Little to himself. They were right About it there is nothing he needs to worry about. After a few minutes a voice took all the attation of the customers.

,,Ladies and Gentelman I welcome you to our club!'', the crowd of men were clapping loudly. Iwaizumi was clapping quitly while Makki and Matsun were Screaming and clapping way too load.

,,I know you are here for a specific reason that is why I don't want too talk to much and let you welcome our dancers!''. 

With that the curtain was pulled open and 3 dancers where coming up on stage. They all seemed very young to Iwaizumi. But all the other men in the club were howling as the dancers appered. The 3 dancers were gracfully swinging their legs around the pole. The money was flying and even Makki and Matsun were throwing there Money. Iwaizumi frowned at them.

,,What are you doing.'', he says sharply.,,Makki didn't you told me you need more money! Why are you throwing it away!''

,,I know I need money but not for food and school stuff like you. I needed it for this!'', Makki said while throwing more money. Iwaizumi shaked his head. How did he and up with a friend like Makki. What did he deserve for such a crime.

After 5 minutes the dancer collected their money and left the stage. Iwaizumi put his head in his hands and lied down on the table.

,,And now my men let me introduce our new dancer on the stage. He is wroking here for 2 weeks now but still, he will turn your head upside down with just his looks. So please let me introduce you to the star of our show the 'Emerald'!''. 

The crowd was howling again as the curtain open and all the eyes were fixed on the person who walked up the stage. But then iwaizumi notice that Makki and Matsun weren't howling. With that iwaizumi looked up and saw their shooked expression.

,,Hey Iwaizumi?'', Matsun begin.,,Isn't that one of your students?!'' 

Iwaizumi turned to the stage and couldn't believe his eyes. On the stage was no one else then Oikawa Tooru.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa. This was his Student Oikawa Tooru. The guy who his shy when he's speaking. The guy who would sleep in his class and looked so cute.'Cut that out Hajime',Iwaizumi thought to himself. Iwaizumis eyes were sill fixed on the stage. Oikawa looked trough the crowd and put on his best smile but then hie eyes stopped as he saw Iwaizumi. His smile dropped immediately. They kept there eyes looked untile Oikawa heard someone coughing to his right and the the Manager Looking at him with a sharp glare. Oikawa took a deep breath and started Walking towards the pole.

iwaizumi looked at him the whole time. How he gracefully swung his legs around the pole. How he would drop down into a FUCKING split. How he goes on his knees and shake his hip in the air to make all the men howling and throwing their money. But Iwaizumi was still fronzen in his chair. After a few minutes the show ended and Oikawa took the money and practically ran of the stage. After a few seconds he excused himself from Makki and Matsun, who were yelling after him, but he kept on walking to the rooms were the dancers were.

He was only hoping too find Oikawa between all the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter as much as I do:). Sorry for Grammar mistake but im trying my best;).  
If there's anything that you want me to add to the Story let me know in the comments.  
See you in the next chapter


	3. I'm save when I'm with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing because I'm so into this Story :/

When Iwaizumi was by the Rooms of the dancers he looked out for the familiar flop of brown hair. But before he could get any futher he was stopped by a Manager.

,,This is only for the people who are working here Sir. Please go back to the bar area.'', the Woman said to him.

,,I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone. His name is Oikawa.'', Iwaizumi said to the woman but she only raised her eyebrow at him.

,,Look I-I know this seems weird but I really need to talk to him''.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds before giving in.

,,Well then I'm sorry to say that by he must left by now'', she said to him.

'FUCK', Iwaizumi thought. But if he could get out of the bar he could may see Oikawa. He was about to turn an leave when a voice yelled from behind :,,Your looking for Oikawa right?!''. Iwaizumi turned to the person.

,,He just walked out the back door'', the person said and pointed to the back door. Iwaizumi just nodded and walked as fast as he can to the door and ripped it open. When he was outside he looked to his left and to his right and saw a person walking away wich he assumed was Oikawa. Without thinking further he sprinted to the person. 

,,Oikawa!'', Iwaizumi yelled and Oikawa jumped at the sound, turned around and looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. Then he truned back and was about to run and a strong Hand grabbed his arm. Oikawa tried to get out of the grip but it was just too strong. 'Stupid Sensei and his work-outs', Oikawa thought to himself.

,,Oikawa please talk to me'', Iwaizumi said.

,,And what should I say'', Oikawa said with an ice cold voice, still not looking at him.

,,Why are you working there. Is this the other reason why the boys are hitting you. You could just told me and-''

,,AND WHAT!'', Oikawa screamed and looked at Iwaizumi. 

,,Oikawa please listen I-''

,,PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT!''

Iwaizumi started to fell his blood boiling with anger.

,,I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP.'', Iwaizumi said with a loud voice. But Oikawa still doesn't listen do him.

,,YOUR TRYING TO HELP ME! IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME THEN LET ME BE!''

,,OIKAWA I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY-!'', Iwaizumi shouted but was cut off by Oikawa.

,,TO TELL YOU WHAT! THAT I'M LIVING IN A SHITTY ORPHANGAGE! THAT I'M DEPRESSED! THAT I WORK IN AN FUCKING GAY STRIP CLUB AND SELL MY BODY TO GET OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE! THAT I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET MY LIFE RIGHT! NO I DON'T! AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING IWAIZUMI DON'T TRY TO HELP PEOPLE WHO YOU DON'T EVEN REALLY KNOW!''

Oikawa didn't notice by now that he has grabbed Iwaizumi by the front of his shirt. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi who was Looking at him. Then he let go off the shirt and took a few steps back before falling on his knees. And before he could stop himself he started crying. He's so pityful. Iwaizumi tooked a few steps forward and crouched in front of Oikawa.

,,Oikawa please I just want to help you really but...I can't if you don't tell me what's going on'', Iwaizumi said softly and started stroking Oikawas head.

,,I don't want to live in that bullshit orphanage'', Oikawa sniffed.,,I wanted to get out of there but I didn't have money. Then I remembered what the boys at school told me, that I should sell my body because it's the only good thing about me. And so I came up with...'', Oikawa stopped and just pointed at the building.

Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa and noitice just now the big bags under his eyes, who were used to be shining brown. Iwaizumi took out his phone and typed something. Then he stood up and offered Oikawa his hand. Oikawa just looked at his hand and then at his face with stupid face. 

,,Come with me tonight Oikawa. You can sleep at my house'', he said to Oikawa who was sitting with a spechless expression.

Oikawa was about to grab his hand when he pulled back just slighty and looked at iwaizumis face again, to make sure that he is not joking. So Iwaizumi just grabbed Oikawas hand and pulled him up lead him to his car. When he pulled of with his car he looked over at Oikawa who was resting his head against the window and slept. iwaizumi smiled to himself and drove home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two of them arrived at Iwaizumis home, Iwaizumi got a message. He took out his phone and saw that Makki wrote him back with a message that says :'Don't do anything naughty to your student Iwa. I know you have a thing for brunettes but please don't let your dick talk there'.

Iwaizumi laughed quitly to himself before shutting his phone and put it back in his pocket before turning to Oikawa. He looked tired and exhausted.Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawas shoulder and shaked hima bit. Iwaizumi feels sad for waking him up. Afte a few seconds Oikawa opened his eyes and looked around only to find Iwaizumi.

,,Where are we Iwaizumi'', Oikawa said while rubbing one of his eyes. 'Cute', thought Iwaizumi but mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

,,Where at my home so come. It's already late''.

Iwaizumi pulled out his keys and opened the door and gestured at Oikawa to get inside. Then he closed the door behind him. Iwaizumi started taking of his shoes when he saw that Oikawa was looking around his house. Iwaizumi walked by Oikawa and started Walking up the stairs when he notice that Oikawa isn't following him.

,,Oikawa are you coming?'', Iwaizumi asked and saw Oikaw looking at him before following him shortly after. 

Their made there way to his bedroom where Oikawa sits down at the edge of his bed. When Oikawa looked up he saw that Iwaizumi started taking of his clothes. He sees how his back muscles are wroking and how his biceps is flexing.

,,Oikawa?'', Iwaizumi asked. First then Oikawa noitice that iwaizumi saw him staring with how he is smiling back at him. Oikawas face turns red and he ducks his head out of embarrassment. Then he notice that Iwaizumi holds out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He took the cloths and walked out of the room to change.

In the meantime iwaizumi sits on the edge of the bed. 'Fuck! Why did I do That! This is a big mistake!', Iwaizumi thought to himself. Then the bedroom door opened and revieled Oikawa. The shirt his hanging low around his shoulders so that you can see his perfect collarbones. And the sweatpants hang so low on his hips that iwaizumi can firmly see his hipbones behinde the shirt. Iwaizumi shaked his head and stood up.

,,You can sleep in my bed I take the couch'', Iwaizumi says but Oikawa shakes his head and says that he should take the couch because it's his bed after all. Then Iwaizumi came up with a good/terrible.

,,The bed is big enough why don't we just share it''.

Oikawa just nodded and walked around the other side of the bed. Iwaizumi laid down in his bed and looked at Oikawa who was looking unsure.

,,Come on I don't bite or anything'', he says and lifted the covers for Oikawa to get in. Oikawa took the invitation and got under the covers. Iwaizumi clicked the Lights of and then it was quiet. Oikawa was still nervous but tryed his best to fall asleep but he just couldn' He looked over to Iwaizumi, who was lying on his side with his back turned to him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi was woke up by the turning of Oikawa beside him. He looked at the clock and read 4:43. 

,,Oikawa?'', he asked with a tired voice. The movements behind him stopped. ,,Is everything alright?''. ,,Yeah...sorry I didn't meant do wake you up'', Oikawa says. Iwaizumi turned around to look at Oikawa. ,,Clearly not everthing is fine. Can't you fall aslepp?'', Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded shyly. ,,You could have told me something, Kusokawa'', Iwaizumi teased. Oikawa looked up with a pout. ,,Your are so mean. I'm trying to tell you something and you just give me a stupid nickname'', Oikawa said and turned around to his back his facing Iwaizumis. ,,Sorry sorry'', Iwaizumi said. He then moved closer to Oikawa and pulled him close by his waist so his chest is pressed againts Oikawas back. ,,Iwa-Iwaizumi'', Oikawa said. And it didn't help that Iwaizumi nuzzled his hair. ,,Go to sleep now okey. If theres anything you want just tell me okey''. ,,Well there is one thing'', Oikawa says with a tired voice. ,,And that would be?''. ,,I want to give you a nick-*yawns* nickname too''. ,,And that would be'', Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa smirked.,,Iwa-chan''. Iwaizumis smile fell. 'Iwa-chan' he can't be for real. But when Iwaizumi was about to ask he heard quit snoring from Oikawa. Well he guess. He can confront him in the morning then.


	4. Promise me

Iwaizumi woke up by the sunlight that was shining him right in his eyes. When he wanted to move from the bed he felt movement next to him. He looked over to find Oikawa. Iwaizumi was shooked first but then he remembered what has happend last night at the Strip club. Iwaizumi pulled his numb arm under Oikawa out. He turned onto his back and rubbed his eyes with both hands. 'Stupid Makki I shouldn't have listen to him' he thought.

he looked over to Oikawa again and smiled. His face was pressed deep into the pillow and he was drooling. His lips were fromed into a pout. He looked kinda cute like this. Iwaizumi moved closer to his face without noticing it and looked at Oikawa closely. He didn't know that Oikawa has freckles over his nose. Then his eyes found Oikawa lips again. They looked so soft and kissable. What would it feel like to have this lips on his and what would it feel like if those lips were wrapped around his-. Iwaizumi shakes his head fast. What was he thinking. Oikawa is his student, but still he thinks so lewdly about him.

Only then he notice his hard bulge in his boxers. He groans and can't believe himself. He looks at Oikawa before standing up quietly and went to the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower will clean his mind. He took his shirt and boxers off, stepped under the shower and turned the water on. It feeled so good, especially after such a night.

But Iwaizumis minds still wonders over Oikawa. Before he can help himself he wraps a Hand around his dick and started strocking it. Iwaizumi groans. When was the last time he had sex with someone, that was not a one night stand. Then he rememberd that it was Kaito Shirabu, his ex-boyfriend. Iwaizumi thinks about the way kaito sucked him off in the morning or how they jerked each other of in the shower. 

Iwaizumi images how Kaito would jerk him off. That it was Kaito's hand not his own. Kaito had smaller Hands that were rough at the fingertips. And how his black hair always falled flat on his head. And how he moanded his name.

,,Ha-Hajime please...harder. Fucke me harder!''. Or how he would moan louder when Iwaizumi hit his sweet point. ,,GOD YES! Right There Please...Haijme!''. 

But the Image of flat black hair was replaced by brown, soft hair. And the tanned Skin of Kaito turned into cream with skin. And Kaito's face was replaced with...Oikawa?!.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and stopped jerking. What was he thinking. Oikawa is his Student. But he is so pretty with his stupid eyes and his lonf but firm body. And got thoses LIPS.  
Iwaizumi didn't want to think about Oikawa in a Situation likes his. He didn't even know if Oikawa is GAY! 'FUCK!' he thought. But he imagined how Oikawa would look while having sex. Would he like it soft or hard? Would he be quiet druing sex or was he a screamer?. And how would he sound if he would say his name?

,,Sensei....please...'', Oikawa would plead.

,,Please what Oikawa?'', Iwaizumi would say with a smirk and would tease the tip of Oikawas dick to make him whine sweetly.

,,Ple-please let me cum. I can't any-Fuck...'', Oikawa would moan.

,,Oh you can cum but on my cock only understand, baby'', he says. Oikawa would only nod. Then Iwaizumi would start moving and would make Oikawa moan so loudly that the neighbors would complain later.

,,SEN-SENSEI!''

,,Cum. Come cum for me Baby''.

,,SENSEI!'', Oikawa moaned and climaxed on his whole chest.

Then Iwaizumi comes in his hand. He lookes down at his cum in his hand. 'Fuck!' he thought. Not only did he jerk of too his student. No he also cumed in his hand. Iwaizumi washed his body off before turning the shower off and stepped out. He put on new clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. How can he ever look at Oikawa again without thinking about what just happend. Oikawa was so innocent and he ruined it. But his thoughts were interupted by a load noice from outside. he can only assume that it was Oikawa. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. Then he looked into his bedroom to find the bed empty.

He made his way down the stairs. He looked into his livingroom to find it empty. He makes his way to the kitchen and found Oikawa sitting in a chair. He was writing something on a paper. He stepped closer to the boy, who didn't even notice that he was behind him.

,,Good mornign'', he greeted Oikawa, who jumped at the Sound of Iwaizumis voice. He turned around with a shooking Expression.

,,Iwa….-chan. What are you doing here so early?'', Oikawa says with a nervous voice.

,,It's 8:34 in the mornig'', Iwaizumi points out. ,,Oh'', Oikawa says ,,I didn't noitice''. Iwaizumi can see that he looks nervous. His attentions fell then on the paper in Oikawas hand. he raised an eyebrown.

,,What is this?'', he asked Oikawa. Oikawa hide the paper behind his back.

,,Oh this it's nothing. Just a homework too tomorow that you gave us.'', Oikawa says with a nervous laugh. Iwaizumi didn't even remember that he gave his students a homework too tomorow. 

,,Well then'', Iwaizumi begins,,What is your homework About?'', he asked Oikawa because he knew that he was lying.

,,That-That's not impotent. Oh it's so late already I need to go home.'', Oikawa says while standing up a speed walking to the door. Then iwaizumi took the opunity and took the paper out of Oikawas hand. Before Oikawa can grab it iwaizumi turns around and Blocking the view for Oikawa.

,,Iwa-chan please don't ...'', Oikawa starts but Iwaizumi keeps reading the letter.

It says:

Dear Iwa-chan,  
I really appreciate the way that you treated me. Never before did I ever met a person like you, who helped me. But I need to say goodbye. I'm will travel away. I don't want no life in that bullshit orphanage. I want to find a new home. I don't know were my way will lead me me but I will never forget theses things that you did. I....

Iwaizumi let the letter fall to the floor and turned around to look at Oikawa, who wasn't looking at him. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a tight hug.

,,Please don't leave Oikawa.'', he says and Oikawa looks him in the face with a sad face.,,I will Always be there for you if you need me but this is not the right way.''. Oikawa looks down and sniffed. 

,,I'm sorry Iwa..''. Iwa lifted his chin so Oikawa would meet his eyes. ,,You can life with me if you want.'', Iwaizumi offered him. Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes.

,,But your a teacher and I'm you student. This is not normal. And what if someone finds out I mean you could get fired.'', Oikawa pointed out and he wasn't wrong. This is not normal for a teacher and a student. But to help Oikawa out and get him out of this terrible orphanage he would do enything.

,,Well the it's or secret okey'', Iwaizuki said to Oikawa. Oikawa looked unsure about the idea. ,,I promis, you can trust me.'', Iwaizumi said and took both of Oikawas hand in his own.  
Oikawa nodded.

,,Good'', Iwaizumi says. ,,Why don't we have breakfest togheter. I'm really hungry'', he says and looks at Oikawa who gave him a bright smile and nooded before sitting down at the table.

,,Do you want Pancakes? If you want I can make us some?''. Oikawa nodded an set the table while iwaizumi makes the pancakes. After they both finished eating Oikawa taps iwaizumis shoulder to make him look up. iwaizumi looked at him.

,,Thank you iwa-chan'', Oikawa says.

,,No need to thank me but please stop with the 'Iwa-chan' thing. Hiw did you even come up with this nickname?''

,,I heard Hanamakki and Matsukawa calling you that so I just went with it. And I aslo wanted to give you a sweet nickname''.

Iwaizumi sighed. Of course Makki and Matsun were included. But iwaizumi guessed he could deal with it.


	5. A scecret revieled

Oikawa is living in iwaizumis house for 3 weeks now and iwaizumi can see the way Oikawa changed. Oikawa was way more active in School and didn't fall asleep in on of his classes. He even talked to the boys who were bulling him and told them that he is not afraid anymore. Iwaizumi is happy too see Oikawa happy. But still, Oikawa would give the girls his fake smile, but when they looked their eyes in his classes, Oikawa would give him a small but real smile. And that fact is that makes Iwaizumi smile too. That Oikawa was open too him. That Iwaizumi was the only person Oikawa would speak openly to.

At home they were cooking together from time to time. Iwaizumi was the one who did like 85% of it, but he's happy to teach Oikawa all these things, since he lost his parents. One time he came home to an Oikawa who tried to cook alone but almost burned down the kitchen, if Iwaizumi wouldn't have been there. 

Iwaizumi loved the feeling that he can protect Oikawa and make him feel save. But those feelings start to grow stronger and stronger that. Iwaizumi is worried that he falls to Deep for Oikawa that he even said to himself that he might have a 'little crush' on Oikawa. But he brushed it off by saying that those feelings come by the closeness between the two of them. Or at least he thought so.

Just yesterday he saw a naked Oikawa. It happend becasue he frogot to lock the door to the bathroom. Oikawa screamed something like 'Iwa-chan you pervert!'. iwaizumi just thought that this idiot is just to stupid. Or last Saturday when he and Oikawa watched a movie and he falled asleep and his head felt on Iwaizumis shoulder. He looked so cute, all tied up in 'his' blanket and lyning on his shoulder. Okey Iwaizumi can't deny it anymore. He has a crush on Oikawa. Not that Oikawa was his Student was the problem. The other problem was that Oikawa was 10 YEARS younger then him.

'Why do you make it so hard for me Oikawa?'.'Why did I fall in love with you?'.'FUCKING WHY!', Iwaizumi thought to himself. Then a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped in his chair. Makii was sitting in the other chair with a coffee in his hand. Oh what would iwaizumi give to have a nice black coffee right now.

,,Trouble with Pretty Boy?'', Makki asked. Iwaizumi rolled his shoulder and sat up in his chair. ,,What do you mean?''.

,,It must by hard to be in love with his own Student.'', Makki pointed out, while raisng his coffee to take a sip.

,,HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!'', Iwaizumi yelled-whisperd. 

,,It's not very hard if you talk outloud.'', Makii said with an evil smirk. Iwaizumi was sitting with his mouth hanging open in front of Makki. Out of all people Makki would be the last one Iwaizumi would have told that. But life had other plans with him. Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his forehead.

,,I'm not an expert about love but I can tell you that if you don't tell him Pretty Boy will find it out in another way.'', Makki said. Iwaizumi lifted his head and glared at Makki, who was smirking and him. Before Iwaizumi could protest Mastun joined the two of them.

,,What is going in here huh?!'', he asked Makki and Iwaizumi.

,,Iwa is in love with Pretty Boy and he just noiticed it now!'', Makki said too Matsun.

,,MAKKI COULD YOU NOT-''

,,Wow you just found it out now. That took you a long time to find out that your in love with Pretty Boy buddy'', Matsun said. 

,,FIRST OF ALL DON'T CALL HIM PRETTY BOY!'', Iwaizumi said with a glare, but Makki and Matsun seemed not to be effected by it.

,,Sorry, we didn't know that you calling him that Iwa'', Makki said in a sarcastic way. Iwaizumi was taking deep breaths and then looked at the both of them.

,,Okey listen I-I need your help I don't know what to do now I mean...he is still my student and ...I don't even know if he's gay. I don't even know if he knows that I'M GAY', Iwaizumi said.

,,Okey Iwa, first off all I'm Pretty sure that he knows that your gay'', Matsun says.

,,What making you so sure about that?'', Iwaizumi asked confused.

,,Oh please Iwa, you are litterally Eye-fucking him every second you see him. I can only wait for the Moment you jerk off to him'', Makki said with a laugh. Iwaizumi was biting his lip and lookes to the side. Makki and Matsun looked at each other wiht a slightly shooked but also amused Expression.

,,Wait you already did?'', Makki asked and tried to keep his laugh in, just like Matusn. Iwaizumi knwos he shouldn't say it but he has no other choice.

,,Yeah I did.'', he says. What he didn't expect was that Makki and Matsun are starting to laugh. HARD. All the other teachers were looking at them and Iwaizumi felt more embarrassed then before.

,,Okey can you too Keep at down I get it. OKEY!'', Iwaizumi snapped at them. After the both calmed down, Matsun looked at him with a serious face.

,,Well Iwaizumi I guess it's clear. Your in love with Oikawa. Congratulations.'', Matsun said. 

Now Iwaizumi knew that he was fucked.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi has class now. The worst thing is that Oikawa was also there. Whenever Oikawa looked at him he would smile at him. Of course Iwaizumi smiled back but he was still shooked about the thing that Matsun said. But luckily for him the lesson was over faster then he expected. So when his Student left was Oikawa the last one to stand up and packing his things. Just as he was about to leave Iwaizumi called him.

,,Oikawa, come here for a second please''. Oikawa walked over to him.

,,What is it Iwa-chan?''. Iwaizumi looked trough his bag until he found what he was looking for.

,, Today there is a Meeting with all the teachers so I come home a Little bit later. So I wanted to give you keys. To my house'', Iwaizumi says and handed the keys to Oikawa. Oikawa looked at the keys, then lifted his head. A smile spread on his face. Then Oikawa throwed his arms around Iwaizumi neck. iwaizumi cladly accepted the hug before letting go.

,,Well I Need to go now so … see you later.'', Iwaizumi said with a small smile. ,,Yeah, see you later Iwa-chan.'', Oikawa yelled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iwaizumi got home it was 19:54 pm. he called out for Oikawa but got no answer. Then he heard the sound of running water. Oikawa is taking a shower. Iwaizumi pulled of his shoes and jacket before making his way up the stairs too his bedroom. He changed from his working clothers to a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When he was baout to go downstairs he notice a laptop on his bed. By the Alien-stickes on the back he can only assume that it was Oikawas. Then he heard a ringin noice from it. 

Should he look.No. it was Oikawas privecy. But the ringing noice didn't stop. Iwaizumi heard the water still running. 'Just a small look that's it', Iwaizumi thought. He walked over, sat down on the bed and took the laptop in his lap. He moved the mouse to activate the desktop. But only then he find out that this was a big mistake. Oikawa wasn't Looking cute videos on YouTube. he was Looking pornos. But not 'NORMAL' pornos between men and Woman. He is watching GAY pornos.

The Iwaizumi heard the bathroom door opne. But he was to freezed and to slow too put the lapton back in place for Oikawa too notice. He then looked up to find Oikawa who was Looking at him with wide eyes.

,,I...can explain. I-I..'', Iwaizumi satrted to speak but was to fixed on Oikawas expression too form a sentece. Then Oikawa walked over, ripped the laptop out of iwaizumis hands and practically slapped it shut. They both were remained in their poses until Iwaizumi started to speak.

,,Oikawa I didn't mean-''

,,Don't'', Oikawa said in a low voice. waizumi looked at the Floor and closed his eyes. He then notice that Oikawa sat down on the side of his bed.

,,Are you mad at me?'', Oikawa asked in a qiuet voice. iwaizumi snapped his head to Oikawa who was lookin down.

,,Of course not, why should I?!'', Iwaizumi said.

,,Aren't you disgusted of me for what I am?!'', Oikawa said with a sad voice.

,,What do you mean. I don't understand what-''

,,I'M GAY!'', Oikawa screamed at Iwaizumi face and tears are streaming down his face. ,,And what about it?'', Iwaizumi asked. What is Oikawas problem. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with sad eyes. Iwaizumi moved to Oikawas right side and hugged him. Oikawa cries into iwaizumis shoulder, while Iwaizumi rubbed with his right arm his back up and down.

,,I don't think your disgusting because your gay..'', iwaizumi says and Oikawa lifted his head to look him in the face. ,,I'm gay too you know'', Iwaizumi says with a smile. What he didn't aspect was that Oikawa pushed him away and rubbed his face with arms.

,,You're lying. You don't need to pretend'', Oikawa says between hicups. Iwaizumi laughed soflty and took Oikawas hands and rubbed his knuckles. He made dicrect eye contact with Oikawa.

,,I'm not lying. I would never lie about something like that.'', iwaizumi says with a serious voice.

,,Really'', Oikawa asked with hope in his eyes. ,,Really'', Iwaizumi says. Oikawa smiled out of relieve and more Tears are falling. Iwaizumi brushed them away with his thumb.

,,Don't be ashamed about something like that. You hear me Oikawa. Just because you like boys doesn't change you as a person. You're still my Trashykawa.'', iwaizumi says to Oikawa who only managed to nodded.

,,But..I don't reall know if I like boys.'', Oikawa says to Iwaizumi. ,,Did you never kissed a guy before?''. Oikawa shaked his head. ,,Then how can you be so sure?'', Iwaizumi asked him.

,,I only kissed on girl at an classtrip. We were playing truth or dare. It just didn't fell right for me.It wasn't even a real kiss.'', Oikawa says with a frown.

,,What do you mean by 'not a real kiss''', Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. 

,,It was just a small peck, nothing more'', Oikawa says with a blush on his face, that Iwaizumi notice. ,,And what is a real kiss to you?'', Iwaizumi asked him with small smile.

,,I don't know'', Oikawa says. ,,With tongue I guess...or at least that is what all the girls are saying. But...I never been kissed before so..'', Oikawa says to iwaizumi.

,,With tongue ..aha.'', Iwaizumi says with a lightly teasing voice. Oikawa punched him lightly in the shoulder. ,,You were the one who asked okey'', Oikawa says.

,,And you said you only kissed a girl but not a Boy. And you still think your gay?'', He asked Oikawa. Oikawa just nodded and sighed.

,,But...I guess no Boy will ever kiss me. So I guess I will never find out.'', Oikawa says with a sad smile.

,,I guess I can help you with the 'kissing a boy thing''', Iwaizumis says. Oikawa looked him with a confused look.

,,And what are you trying to do. Are you going to aask a random Boy at school to kiss me. I don't really think there would be any-''. 

Oikawa was stopped by Iwaizumis lips pressing against his.


	6. What did went wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst. I love to hurt my babies and I don't know why. But I can't help myself :(.

Oikawa can't believe it. Iwa-chan is kissing him. On his bed. At his house. Oikawas heart is beating so fast he thinks that it might going to explode. Iwaizumis lips were moving on his. Oikawa wanted to return the kiss but he was frozen in place that he just couldn't think of anything. But to strong and warm hands are grabbing his face and tilted it upward. Oikawa closed his eyes and slowly returned the kiss, and wraped both of his arms around iwaizumis, who slowy laid Oikawa on the be so that he was lying on top of him. 

Oikawa never felt something like this before. He felt safe, wanted and loved. Then something poked him on his lips, to only realize that is was Iwaizumis tongue, who was asking him to open his mouth. With a flushed face Oikawa slwoly open his mouth, just a tiny bit. But that was enough for Iwaizumi to made his way into Oikawas mouth. There tongues were moving against each other like they belonged to. Of course was Iwaizumi who did all the dominated things. But still, Iwaizumi was so kissing him in such a gently and loving way.

Before Oikawa notice, he spread his legs open for iwaizumi to fit in between them. Then Iwaizumi slowly rolled his hips angaints Oikawa, who moaned loudly in response. 'When did he even got hard', Oikawa thought to himself. But his thoughts were cut off by another roll of Iwaizumis hips. Iwaizumi keeped on rolling his hips slowly, but steady, againts Oikawas hips, who only let out little gaps and whines. 

Iwaizumi then broke the kiss and looked dwon at Oikawa, but keeped on rolling his hips. He looked at Oikawa, who has his eyes closed and the pleasure was written all over his face.  
Then he began to roll his hips harder and faster againts Oikawa. While Oikawa was gasping and breathin harder, iwaizumi only let out little groans. 'If he is already so load by only me rolling my hips againts his, what sounds would he make if he would be inside of him', Iwaizumi thought to himself but also hated himself for thinking that.

Then Oikawa thighs were thightening around his hips and Iwaizumi knew what it means. Oikawa throwed his head back, mouned out load and shot his load into his boxer. Iwaizumi roled his hips faster againts Oikawas until he was whining from overstimulation. Seconds later Iwaizumi found himself cumming in his pants. Then the movements stopped. They both were panting togheter. iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who was still panting hard. Iwaizumi then stood up abruptly and Oikawa opened his eyes to looke at him. 'This was a mistake', Iwaizumi thought and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs.

He heard from behind that Oikawa was calling out for him, but he didn't care. He doesn't want to look at Oikawa right now. All he wanted now was fresh air. He putted on his shoes, took his jacket, his keys and phone and stepped outside, still ignoring Oikawa calls. He took out his phoned and called Makki. He started Walking and after a few rings Makki picked up.

,,Iwaizumi...what is his Buddy it's late and I want to Sleep. I hope you have a good reason for this.!'', Makki said.

,,I have a problem… can I come over for tonight?'', Iwaizumi asked and hoped Makki wouldn't brush him off. Thankfully he didn't.

,,Yeah you can come.'', Makki said with a sigh. ,,Thank you.'', was all Iwaizumi said before ending the call. He then walked over to Makkis house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makki opened the door for Iwaizumi. Once Iwaizumi put his jacket and shoes off, he walked into Makkis Living room and sat down on the coach with a heavy sigh. Shortly after Makki came in with 2 cups of coffee. iwaizumi thanked him and took one cup. Makki then sat down next to him on the Couch.

,,Where's Matsun?'', Iwaizumi asked. Makki took a sip of the coffe before answering him. ,,He is out with some Friends.''. Iwaizumi nodded and took a sip of the coffee. 

,,But that is not why you came over here Iwa. What happend that you needed to call me at 23:44 pm?'', Makki asked Iwaizumi and took another sip, the placed the Cup on the couch table. Iwaizumi looked at the cup in his hands, not daring to look at Makki. 

,,And.... are you going too answer or do I need to guess it?'', Makki pointed out. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at Makki.

,,I had sex with Oikawa'', he says. But he didn't expect that Makki would smile at him and put an arm around his shoulder.

,,So you finally confeesed. MAN IWAIZUMI! THAT'S GREAT! How did it go, you need to tell me anything from the beginning'', Makki said at Iwaizumi, with a happy look on his face. Iwaizumi on the other said didn't looked happy. AT ALL:

,,Did something happend..?'', Makki asked iwaizumi as he saw his best friends face.

,,I didn't confess to him..'', Iwaizumi said and looked to the side.

,,So...you had sex with Oikawa. But you … didn't told him About your Feelings for him?'', Makki asked stupidly.

,,I didn't told I like him...'', He says. ,,We didn't had real sex it was just...humping..you know'', he added. He looked at makki who only shaked his head at him and looked dissapointed.

,,You know Iwa...I always thought you would be open about your feelings to someone. But THAT! This is just...WOW'', Makki said. iwaizumi only feeled more guilty than before. Not only for having sex with his student, but also for just leaving Oikawa alone.

,,You do know you just fucked up your relationship with Oikawa?'', Makki said with and raised eyebrow. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. he putted his head in his hands and groaned.  
He then looked up at Makki with hopeful eyes.

,,And what should I do now?''.

,,Well for tonight you can sleep here'', Makki said while stretching. He the stood up up and looked at Iwaizumi.

,,But what will happen tomorrow...I can't tell you''. Iwaizumi sighed. He's fucked. This time for real. He heard Makki clapping his hands.

,,You can sleep on the couch.'', Makki says. Iwaizumi nodded before lookiing down on the floor.

,,Don't think to hard about it. We will find a solution tomorrow. Don't be hard to yourself now okey?''.

Makki gave Iwaizumi a blanket and a pillow. Then Iwaizumi closed his eyes. He was tired but couldn't fall asleep. He lays there there for minutes bevor he finally felt asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi dreamed about Oikawa and what he would say to him for what happend between the to of them.

,,I TRUSTED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART BUT YOU BROKE IT!'', Oikawa screamed. The Iwaizumi in his dream couldn't say anything he just watched and listed.

,,I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BE LIKE THE OTHER PEOPLE! WHO ONLY LIKE ME BECAUSE OF MY BODY!'', Oikawa screamed with tears in his eyes.

,,BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! YOU LIED TO ME! THE WHOLE TIME YOU LIED DIDN'T YOU!''. Iwaizumi opened his mouth but no sound came out. He heard Oikawa laugh painfuly.

,,So I was Right?!''. Iwaizumi wanted to shake his head and scream 'NO!', but he was frozen in place. Oikawa then turned around and looked at Iwaizumi over his shoulder.

,,Well then...I guess were done here. Goodbye Iwaizumi'', Oikawa says and starts walking away. Finally Iwaizumi could move and he starts running after Oikawa. When he was baout to reach Oikawa he felt trough the floor into the darkness.

Iwaizumi woke up with sweat all over him. He looked at the clock to read 6:03 a.m. He took his head into his hands. If he wants Oikawa back he needs to do something. 

He needs to confess his feelings. To Oikawa.


	7. You and I are meant to be

Iwaizumi woke up before Makki. He took all his stuff and left his house. While he walked to his house he looked at his phone to read thousand of messages and missed calls of Oikawa. The last message says that he is staying at home from a good friend of his. When Iwaizumi was at the door of his house he patted his Jeans to look for his keys. When he can't find him groaned in frustration. He propebly left his keys at Makkis house. He looked at the time on his phone. 5:32. He needs to be at school around 6:30. He could ride by car. But the idea was also not working because his keys to the car where inside of his house. He grouned louder, the sighed. Well, he guess he needs to take the bus. 

He arrived at School at 6:09. He still has time to drink a coffee. Or make it 5. That should be enough. He walked into the teachers office, took a cup and makes himself coffee. He stands in front of the maschine and closed his eyes. He then heard a clipping Sound on his left ear. He knew ho it is emiditly.

,,Here you forgot your keys.'', Makki said and put the keys on the desk in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi took his coffee, the keys and walked to a desk and sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh. Makki followed him.

,,Not even a 'Thank you Makki your the best friend I could ever have. I would be Nothing without you''', Makki says, immediately Iwaizumis voice horribly. 

,,Yeah thank you, you weirdo'', he says back. Makki then changed the topic.

,,So do you have a plan how you will fix Things with Oikawa.''

,,No I don't. I guess I just go for it.''

,,Wow..okey. Yesterday you didn't know what to do and thought that 'thing will never be the same'. And now you just want to confess to him.'' Iwaizumi only nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

,,I mean the worst thing happend so there is nothing else that could go more wrong then it already has.'', Iwaizumi pointed out. Then the school bell rang. Makki stood up, took his stuff and looked at iwaizumi.

,,Well then good luck with Pretty Boy.'' Then he left the room. Iwaizumi was still sitting there. 'Thanks I need it' he thought to himself before he stood up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the class began he greeted his Student. He the checked if his students are all there. His grace then felt over Oikawas empty chair. He asked if anyone knows where he is but nobody did know it. So he just started with his lesson. 

After the lesson, when all students stormped out of the classroom he cleans the whiteboard. He then hears steps behind him. He turned around to find. Oikawa! Oikawa isn't Looking at him and he is holding a letter in his hands. Before iwaizumi could says something Oikawa begins to talk.

,,I know what happend yesterday was not Right.So I wanted to say that it's the best if I would leave your house again.'', Oikawa says to iwaizumi. 

,,No..I mean-yeah I know it wasn't corret but let me-'', Oikawa lifted on hand to stop him. 

,,I know you want to apologize. but you don't need to''. Oikawa sighed and rubbed his head with one hand. ,,What happend between us was just an accident. I know you didn't mean to do this...with me'', he says to iwaizumi and turned his head to one side, still not looking up. 'I did wanted to' Iwaizumi thought to himself.

,,I wanted to give you this before I leave.'', he handed the letter to Iwaizumi, who looked at Oikawa with a sad face.

,,What…?''

,,It's money. I did still have it from th strip-from work.'', he says with a sad smile.

,,You don't Need it to give me ist YOURS.'', he says and wanted to hand the letter back but Oikawa shooked his head.

,,Please take it it's for all the things that you did for me so that we are...even''. Oikawa then bowed and started to walk to the classroom door when Iwaizumi walked by and slammed it shut.

,,Please don't make it harder then it already is Iwa-chan'', Oikawa says to Iwaizumi. His Hand reached out to the door but Iwaizumi grabbed his hand. Thightly. Oikawa looked at iwaizumi, who looked at him with a stern face. Oikawa tried to get his hand out of iwazumis grip but it was just to strong.

,,Please Oikawa listen...'', he started but Oikawa tried harder to get his hand out of his grip. Oikawas eyes started to watering.

,,Let go of me!'', he says with a loud voice.

,,NO! I'm not letting you go until we are fixed and talked about what happend!''.

,,BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK!'', he screams and tries to punch iwaizumi but he blocked it. he then grabbed Oikawas other Hand, Held them tightly before turning Oikawa around and slammed him back into a wall. He put one of Oikawas on each side of his body, and trapped him there. Oikawa still tried his best to get out of his grip.

,,PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME OIKAWA'', he says. Oikawa looked at him with sad but also Angry eyes. Oikawa then tried to kick Iwaizumi away who pushed his body on Oikawas to trap him between the wall and his Body.

,,Please listen Tooru'', Iwaizumis says quitly. Oikawa stopped struggeling. After a few seconds a whimpers and started crying. iwaizumi let go of Oikawas Hands and pulled him solwly into a hug, which Oikawa returned immeditely. Iwaizumis whispers gently words in his ear to calm him down. After a few minutes Oikawa stopped crying. Iwaizumi took Oikawas face in his hands to make sure that Oikawa wouldn't turn his head away.

,,Tooru...what happend that night ...I was my fault I'm so so sorry'', he says and Oikawa sniffed.

,,If you don't want to be 'friends' with me anymore I can totally understand but please, don't move away''. Iwaizumi rubbed Okawas cheeks with his thumbs.

,,Even after what happend...I still want to be with you too'', OIkawa says and Looks up with a small happy smile. ,,But I thought you would hate me''. He looks down with his eyes.

,,Why would you think I would hate YOU?'', Iwaizumi asked.

,,Well you ran away and didn't answer my calls or one of my messages'', Oikawa says with a painful voice. God Iwaizumi hates himself for making Oikawa thinks that he would hate him.

,,I also thought you would hate me because I...'', Oikawa say with a quiet voice.

,,Because...'', Iwaizumi says.

;,BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!'', Oikawa yells at him. Iwaizumi couldn't belive it. Oikawa fucking loves him he was so happy. Oikawa on the other side was quiet and waited for a rejection.

,,I could never hate because of that, because-''. Oikawa looks at him with hopeful eyes. ' Please say it' his eyes are saying.

,,I love you, Tooru''. Oikawa looked first shooked, then happy, then sad and starts crying. More then before.

,,I lome yoh twoo ima-chham!'', Oikawa tries to say between hicups and sniffels. But iwaizumi knew what he tried to say. He hugs Oikawa again. They stand like that for minutes, just holding each other.Oikawa was the first one to pull away.

,,Does this mean we are...Dating?'', he asked with a hopeful voice.

,,You know students and teachers shouldn't do this'' he says and Oikawa looks like he is about to cry again. He only ruffles Oikawas hair.

,,But we can work this out together.'', he says happily. Oikawa looked like he is baout to explode. Then they started at each other and Iwaizumi put his hands around Oikawas waist, while Oikawa puts his around his shoulders. Then the closed the distance and the lips met.

And this time it was not the last kiss as a couple for them.


	8. I never felt like that before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and a little bit action! ;)

Now that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are finally togheter their much more closer then before. In class, Iwaizumi would smile at Oikawa when he put his hand up in the air. Or when he walked around in class he would look over Oikawas shoulder to look what he was writing, he would put his on of his hands on his shoulder, lean closer to his ear and whisper things that he should correct about his work. Iwaizumi smirked when he saw that Oikawas ears got red, but Oikawa only brushed his hand of his shoulder and nodded. Of Course his students noticed that he and Oikawa got closer but he said to them, that Oikawa needed more help then some other. Iwaizumi just loved the feeling that he was the one that Oikawa needed close. 

Even when they got home after school, Iwaizumi would cook for them so that they can eat togheter. Or that when they were sleeping together in bed, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to his chest to keep him safe and warm. All those small things iwaizumi loved to do with Oikawa. But he would never say it out loud or Oikawa would never shut his mouth again over this.  
Right now they finished Eating and Oikawa helped iwaizumi wash the dirty dishes.

,,Iwa-chan. Do you wanne watch a movie with me?'', Oikawa asked Iwaizumi. 

,,Of course we can, what do you want to watch?'', Iwaizumi asked and walked to the couch in the living room to sit down and switched the TV on. Oikawa sat beside him with a blanket in his hand. Oikawa then took the remote and started going through the channels. He then stopped on x-files. Oikawa looked at iwaizumi with a big smile, while Iwaizumi looked at him with a dumb face.

,,Really Oikawa..again. We just watches x-files last weekend'', he pointed out at Oikawa who faked a pout. 

,,Please Iwa-chan this is a new episode. Please..!'', Oikawa hugged Iwaizumis bicep and rubbed his cheek against it. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was weak for these gestures. Iwaizumi sighed and gave in.

,,Fine'', he said and Oikawa hugged him tightly. Iwaizumi tried to looked annoyed but he couldn't help but smile a little. Then Oikawa kissed his cheek and sat between his legs and maked himself comftable. He leaned back onto Iwaizumis chest and started the episode. The first 20 minutes were Oikawa, but Iwaizumi didn't understand what was so interesting about aliens. I mean they doesn't even exsist, he said to Oikawa once, but he only started to tell him facts about how alien exsist and how they could be out there in the univers. Because he couldn't concentrate on the documantation he looked closely at Oikawa. He saw Oikawa staring brightly at the TV and could see the fasination in his eyes.

He loved Oikawas eyes when they would shine like this. It makes his heart beat faster to know that Oikawa liked it. When Oikawa wanted something from Iwaizumi and he would give it Oikawa, his eyes would sometimes shine also this brightly, because of HIM. Those eyes that looked at him with all his love and affection. It makes Iwaizumi want to do things he wouldn't be proud of. When Oikawa winked at him in class Iwaizumi would like to pull Oikawa into a stall and would kiss his soft lips until they were bruised and liked his mouth.  
He would like to put his hands into Oikawas pants and hear him moan his name out. Iwaizumi snapped out of his thought by a loud sound of the documantation.

Iwaizumi could fell his dick start to twitch in his pants, but Oikawa was wanted to watch this GODDAMN Episode. Oikawa still leaned into his chest and if he would move a litte bit up there was no way he wouldn't notice the hard bulge in his pants. He then heard Oikawa sighed. He asked him whats wrong but Oikawa shaked his head only.

,,They said this would be a new episode but I already seen it.'', Oikawas said with a pout. Iwaizumi then came up with an idea. If Oikawa wouldn't want to watch it he could make this now much more interesting. 

Iwaizumi moved his Hands in front of Oikawas dick and Oikawa frozed.

,,Iwa-chan-AH''. Oikawa was gasped at Iwaizumi began to move his hands up and down Oikawas dick. Oikawa gasped iwaizumis first to make it stop. Iwaizumi did stop and looked at Oikawa who was breathing hard.

,,Should I stop.'', Iwaizumi asked with a slightly worried voice but Oikawa shook his head.

,,No I'm...just...I never let anyone touch...'', Oikawa said with a red face that wasn't from the heat between them.

,,We don't need to if you don't think you are ready'', Iwaizumi said to him and took his hand in his own. Oikawa shaked his head.

,,No I always wanted to know what it feels like''. Oikawa said and took Iwaizumis Hand and placed it on his hard bulge. ,,Please...continue'', he said with a whisper that was so quiet that Iwaizumi almost didn't catch it. 

He then rubbed his hand up and down again and could feel Oikawas dick harden under his hand. Oikawa kept on gasping his name. Iwaizumi placed his other hand on Oikawas chest to press him to his chest. Oikawa gasped loud as the Feeling of Iwaizumi hard dick Pressing against his clothed ass. 

,,Iwa-ah ..please Iwa-chan ah..''. Iwaizumi then put his hand under Oikawas pants and boxer to pull his dick out and rubbed it. Oikaw mouned at the feeling of iwaizumis hand without a layer of cloth between it.

,,Please Iwa-ah harder. Please harder..faster..'' Oikawa mouned right into Iwaizumis left ear. Iwaizumi obeyed and moved his hand faster and harder , Oikawa hands gripped tightly on both of his tighs. Then Iwaizumi slipped his thumbs over the head of the slightly red haed of his dick. Oikawa whined at the touch, while iwaizumi was in heaven by hearing Oikawa making those sounds because of him. Oikawa then begin to move his hips into his hand and starts fucking it. Iwaizumi groaned as he felt Oikawas ass moving on top of his hard dick. Oikawa noticed it and began to move his hips more purposely on his hard dick. Iwaizumi goaned agian and his hand tightened around Oikawas dick. Oikawa gasped but kept going with his movements. 

They were rubbing each other bodies againts each other. Iwaizumi tilted Oikawas head to the left and kissed him. They kiss was mostly tongue and teeth crashing against each other because Oikawa only moaned into it. Oikawa never felt so loved but also turned on in his entire life. he then felt a pressure in his lower Abdomen that was growing more and more. Oikawa started to shake more and gasped louder. Iwaizumi seemed to notice that he was about to come so he tightened his grip around Oikawas dick so that he couldn't come. Oikawa whined. He wanted to come so badly.

,,Iwa-chan I- ah I want to come'', he tried to reach down with his hand but Iwaizumi took it and but it on his thigh.

,,You want to come'', Iwaizumi asked with a deep and rough voice that Oikawa head began to fell dizzy.He nodded violently. Iwaizumi chuckled darkly.

,,Then beg for it Tooru'', he says and said toorus name in a deep tone.

,,PLEASE LET ME COME: PLEASE IWA-CHAN I'M BEGGING YOU!'', Oikawa sai while tears streamed down his face. Iwaizumi brushed them of with his thumb and began to move his hands faster and harder then before and rubbed his dick against Oikawas ass more roughtly. Oikawa closed his eyes and moaned. After a few more pumps Oikawa throwed his head beg and cam all over his chest.

,,IWA-CHAN!'', Oikawa screamed and cum spilled out of his dick. On his chest and even on his jaw. Iwaizumi kept on rubbing and whispered gently words in his ear. How good he was and how good he did. That he was a good boy. Oikawa whined from oversensitive and Iwaizumi took his hands away and gripped Oikawas hips. He rubbed his dick into Oikawas ass and after a few thrust and mewling of Oikawa he came to with a groan.

They both were panting and sat there for a while until iwaizumi kissed the mouth of Oikawa.

,,Are you okey?'', he asked. Oikawa nooded with a tired face. Iwaizumi needed to clean up the both of them by how Oikawa was yawning. He picked up Oikawa in bridal style and Oikawa giggled. He makes his way to the bathroom. He took of his and Oikawa chlothes and Oikawa was whining from embarrassment.

,,Seriously you were just screaming my Name but now your embarrassed because I see you naked?'', he asked with a smirk.

,,It's not the same'', Oikawa said back and looked away with a red face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and filled the tub with water. When they were both sitting comfromtable he started to wash Oikawas hair. Oikawa played with the bubbles and make a tower on top of Iwaizumis head. Iwaizumi laughed with Oikawa. After there both finished, Iwaizumi took the towel and dries Oikawa of. Then they put their sleeping chlothes on layed on the bed and felt asleep in each other amrs.


	9. Sick of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more fluff because these two are so cute. :d

When Iwaizumi woke up with a headache. He rubbed his head and let out a groan, then Oikawa opened the door to his bedroom and walked over to him.

'' Iwa-Chan we are going to be late for school. Or more like I'M going to be late because you already are late'', Oikawa says, crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his food on the floor. Iwaizumi groaned and sat up slowly.

'' Okey I'm coming'', he say and Oikawa huffed and walked out of the room. Iwaizumi sat on the side of the bed and put his both of his feet to the ground. He then stood up with a dizzy feeling. The room was spinning and his eyes coudn' t focuse on anything. He then started to walk to the stairs, while balancing himself on the wall. He took the first step and groaned. Oikawa must heard him because he called out his name and came into his view. He stood at the ends of the stairs. When he took another step his legs gave in and he felt. Iwaizumi saw everything in slow motion and then he felt his head hitting the stairs and everything went black.

'' Iwa-Chan! '', Oikawa screamed and run up the few stairs to him. He tried to get Iwaizumi into a sitting position but he was just to heavy. 'His stupid workouts' Oikawa thought to himself. Then he came up with another idea. He turned Iwaizumi around so that he was lying on the stairs with his back and his head was directed to the top of the stairs. Oikawa put his arms under his armpits and pulled Iwaizumi up the stairs into his bedroom. He then moved Iwaizumi clumsily on the bed. He then sat on the floor and panted. How can a man like Iwaizumi weight like 8 elefants.

Oikawa 'throwed' him on his back and looked at Iwaizumi who has his eyes closed. He put a hand on his forehead and felt heat. Iwaizumi was burning. He grabbed out of the bathroom a towel and cold water. He lays the cold towel on his forehead and heard him sigh from relieve.

'I can' t leave him alone here. But he will be mad at me later if he knows that I didn't went to school because of him. ' Oikawa thought and thought put them came to decision to stay.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iwaizumi woke up he felt better then before. The room wasn' t spinning anymore. He then noticed the towel on his head. He laid it on the small bed table and stood up. When he opened the door to the floor he could smell something. Someone was making dinner. Iwaizumi carefully stepped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Oikawa standing in front of the stove.

'' What are you doing here'', he said and Oikawa jumped at the sound of Iwaizumi voice and turned around.

''Iwa-Chan... ''.

'' Shouldn't you be at school'', he said and walked over to Oikawa and saw what he cooks, or more like what he is trying to cook.

''Your the one to say Iwa-Chan. Shouldn't you be in bed'', Oikawa pointed out and croosed his arms.

''I could but I'm worried that if I leave my house will burn down''. Oikawa gasped.

'' Iwa-Chan. I just wanted to be nice to you and that is what I get from my boyfriend'', Oikawa said at him and turned so his back was facing Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi laughed softly and hugged Oikawa from behind.

''You know what I mean. I really appreciate that you doing this for me.'' Iwaizumi said into Oikawa neck and kissed it. Oikawa whined. He hated it that Iwaizumi could manipulate him so easily. 

'' I hate you.'', Oikawa says to him with a smile tagt he couldn't hold back. Iwaizumi kissed him on the lips. Then he stared at Oikawa food. It looked burned but he knew that Oikawa tried his best. Oikawa looked sad. 

'' Sorry you know I'm not good at cooking''.

''it's Okey. I know you wanted to do your best and that's what counts. Come let's cook together Okey. '' Oikawa nodded.

'' But don't overwork yourself you still sick. '' Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He loved Oikawa so much.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi wanted to go to school on Monday but Oikawa kept on saying that he is still sick. Iwaizumi didn't know how Oikawa defines sick because Iwaizumi has a temperatur of 37,6. But he knew he couldn't win this fight. So he laid down in bed and felt asleep way more easily then expected.

Oikawa went to school. He was a little sad that Iwaizumi is not here with him, but like a good boyfriend he is he still tries his best in school today. 

At lunchtime Oikawa was sitting on the roof. He ate leftover food from yesterday. He loved cooking with Iwaizumi. It felt so good to know that he made this with his own to hands and with Iwa-chans love. He then felt a shadow hover over him. He turned around and saw Makki.

'' Hanamakki-sensei. Can I help you with something? '', he asked and Makki sat down in front of him.

'' Oh please call me Makki. All friends or Boyfriends of Iwa can call me that. '' Oikawa nodded. Makki then called out for another person. The men came over to them. 

'' This is Matsun, also a good friend of Iwa'', Makki said and Oikawa greeted him awkwardly. 

'' Where is Iwa. I didn't saw him today?'', Makki asked and Matsun sat down besides Makki.

'' He's at home. He is not coming today'', Oikawa says and took a bite of his bento.

''Why, did something happened?'', Matsun said and wiggled his eyebrows and Makki.

'' Or did you happened? '', Makki asked with a smirk and Oikawa swallow around his pento. Matsun and Makki laughed at his reaction. Oikawa shooked his head with a red face. 

'' He is sick. That is why he's is... not coming'', he says and not looking at them.

''Ah Okey. '', Matsun said and him and Makki stood up.

'' Well then pretty boy'', Makki started.' Pretty boy' Oikawa thought to himself.,, Say hi to Iwa from me and Matsun,okey.'' Makki said, Oikawa nodded.

'' He is cute and nice. I guess he makes Iwaizumi really happy. Don't you think that dear?'', Matsun said to Makki and kissed his cheek.

'' Yeah.. he is perfect for Iwa. '', Makki says to Matsun. They both make their way back into the school building.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Oikawa came home from school he immediately walked to Iwa-chans bedroom. He opened the door slowly, to make sure that he wouldn't wake Iwa-Chan up but he was sitting on the bed and watched something on his laptop. He noticed Oikawa and sat the laptop beside him. Oikawa walked over to him and gave him a big hug. Then Iwaizumi pulled back to kiss the top of his head and Oikawa giggled. 

'' how was school? '', Iwaizumi asked at laid down on on side so Oikawa could lay down beside him.

'' Boring. And lonely because...'', he said and looked to on side with a blush on his face. '' You weren't there''. Iwaizumi turned Oikawa head and Oikawa laid down on his the bed, facing Iwaizumi.

''But I'm here now aren' t I. Besides I be back at school tomorrow so you don't need to be sad. And you can't do something stupid.'' Iwaizumi laughed softly at Oikawa put but kissed it away.

'' I miss the sick Iwa-Chan. He was much nicer to me then mean Iwa-chan'', Oikawa said put Iwaizumi pulled him closer to his chest. They were cuddling for a few minutes before Oikawa heard quiet snoring. He looked up to see Iwaizumi sleeping. Oikawa smiled to himself and put his head back into Iwaizumi warm and steady chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

He then closed his eyes and felt asleep in Iwaizumi arms.


	10. An imperfect date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first thought this fic wouldn't be so long. Turns out I was wrong.

Oikawa wouldn't say that he did get turned on every weekend when Iwaizumi did his work out in the living room. He did not jerk of one the shower over the image of Iwaizumi sweaty body. Oikawa wasn't a horny teenager in any way. Or that's what he tells himself.

Today was the 9th of June, so Iwaizumi birthday is tomorrow. Oikawa wanted to ask Iwaizumi if he wants to go on a date. It's not their first date, I mean they dating now for 3 month, 2 weeks and 6 days. Of course it wasn't weird for a person to know something like that so exactly. But Oikawa just wanted the perfect birthday for Iwaizumi.

So when Iwaizumi came home from school, Oikawa was already sitting in the living room. When he heard Iwaizumi keys and the sound of the door opening, he stood up and makes his way to the front door. 

'' Hey Oikawa. Sorry that I'm a little late but the teachers were taking so long. It was exhausting. '', he said and Oikawa stepped closer, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Iwaizumi on the lips. Even if it was a short kiss, Oikawa could feel all of Iwaizumi affection in it.

They sat togheter in the living room and ate food that Iwaizumi bought on his way home. He say it's like an apologize for being late. They talked about their day and laughed when one of them make a joke. It was a nice atmosphere. It's so perfect for Oikawa to ask Iwaizumi out on a date. 

'' iwa-Chan, you know your birthday is tomorrow right? ''.

'' Of course I know it. It's my birthday. '', Iwaizumi said and laughed when Oikawa hit his arm.

'' Well I wanted to ask you if you want... to go on a date... with me'', Oikawa say with a light blush. He now knows how all the girls at school feel like one valentines day. Oikawa asked for Iwaizumi answer. 

''Oikawa I'm sorry but I don't have time'', Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at him with sad eyes. 

''Why? What is more important then your birthday AND your boyfriend!'', Oikawa pointed out. 

'' It's something for school. I'm sorry, Oikawa.''. Oikawa only nodded and looked away with a dissapointed face. Iwaizumi sighed and stood up with the dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen. 

Later when the both of them laid in Iwaizumis bed, Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa and saw Oikawa back facing him. He sighed, then turned to face Oikawa with his back too and felt asleep.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its Friday and Oikawa woke up alone in bed. He looked at the clock and read 5:45 a.m. Iwa-Chan is already at school. Oikawa sighed and stood up to make himself breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen and saw a plate with food standing on the table. He also saw a note on it. He took the note and read it:

'I'm sorry Oikawa that I already left for school. Also today I'm going to Makki after school.'

Oikawa pouted. How could Iwaizumi do that to him. Not only he canceled the date but now he wasn't going to see him today. He then read the rest if the note:

'But don't be mad at me I have a good reason why I can't come home right after school.'

Oh it should be a VERY good reason, Oikawa thought to himself. 

'I'm picking you up at 8. And don't be late, I don't want to miss our date in the restaurant.'

Oikawa eyes widen. He read the last sentence over and over again. That is the reason why Iwaizumi said no yesterday. He already planned a date with him. Oikawa smiled was to big it hurt. He then ate the food, naked himself ready for go and left the house. He can't wait for the date with Iwa-Chan.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school the only thing Oikawa thought about was the date. He wondered were they would go eating. Or what he should wear. Fuck. Oikawa needed to look perfect for Iwaizumi. Maybe with jeans. No no no no. Iwaizumis ones said to him that he liked Oikawa black jeans very much. But in the and that is what Iwaizumi always tells him. 

When Oikawa got hom at 5pm he sprinted into the shower. He used his best shampoo and conditioner. He used the 50 euro soap to make his body smooth. He then took the razor. He shaved his armpits. He then looked at his legs. Should a men shave his legs. Well he gays soooo. But still, what if Iwaizumi didn't like it, what if he hated it. Oikawa thought for a few minutes and came to the decision to not shave his legs. 

He walked out of the bathroom, into Iwaizumis bedroom. He put cream on his body. It smelled like vanilla. It's Iwaizumis favorite scent. He then opened the closet. He didn't know what to wear. He tried every outfit but nothings seemed perfect. After what felt like an hour he decided to go with the black jeans and a white barren shirt and a black jacket. Then the doorbell rang. What Iwa-Chan is already hear. He the looked himself up and down before the bell rang again. 

He took deep breaths and walked down the stairs. He then stood at the door for a few seconds, then opened the door. 

There he was. His Iwa-Chan. All dressed up in grey jeans a black shirt and a black jacket. He was holding out red roses. Oikawa slowly took them. 

'' You look perfect tonight Tooru'', Iwaizumi said and even used his first name. Oikawa was dying on the inside. 

''Yo-you too Iwa-chan'', Oikawa says shy and put the roses on the small table, that was standing next to the door. 

''Should we go then'', Iwaizumi says and hold one hand out for Oikawa to take it. With a shaky hand, Oikawa laid his hand in Iwaizumis. When they reached the car Iwaizumi opened the door, holding it poem and gestured with the other hand for Oikawa to get in. Such a gentleman, Oikawa thought. 

When they started driving Oikawa noticed that he forget to put his contacts in. Good this is going to be embarrassing. He looked over to Iwaizumi. He could ask him to turn around but this would just ruin their date. He then remembered putting his glasses in Iwaizumis car. He opened the small door in front of him and looked trough the things. 

'' What are you lookin for? '', Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa sat up and laughed nervously. 

'' Nothing just checking'', he says. 

''You forgot your contacts right? '', Iwaizumis said and Oikawa knew better then not to lie. Oikawa nodded with a light blush on his face. Iwaizumi laughed softly. 

'' You're glasses must be there inside'', Iwaizumi said and pointed into the box in front of Oikawa, were he tried to find it. Oikawa looked through all the things again and then FINALLY found his glasses. He putted them on. He then felt Iwaizumi hand laying down on his. 

''You should wear then more often. They suit you and you look cute in them''. Oikawa groaned. God why must Iwaizumi say such embarrassing things sometimes. 

After 15 minutes they stooped in front of the restaurant. Iwaizumi held Oikawa door open again and hold the door of the restaurant open. Oikawa thanked him softly. 

When the waiter lead them to their table, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa chair back for him to sit down. God why is he so charming I don't deserve such a good man. 

'' How do you like it here? '', Iwaizumi asked Oikawa who was still amazed by the place. It was to bight and so fancy. 

'' It's..... awesome'', he says with his mouth hanging open. 

Then a waiter came and held out the menu. They both thanked him. Oh God what should he eat. A salad, but then he would still be hungry. Maybe a big plate of spaghetti. But then Iwaizumi would think that Oikawa is fat. Maybe a pizza. No they probably cost a lot. Iwaizumi would think he only came because he would pay. Then Oikawas graze fell immediately on the prizes. The prizes were high. AS FUCK. Is this a hotel or something, he thought. He peeked of the menu at Iwaizumi, who looked back at him. Iwaizumi smiled at him and Oikawa smiled back awkwardly.

Oikawa then clears his throat, closed the meno and laid it in front of him. He tapped his fingers on it. God Iwaizumi was staring at him. He should say something anything.

'' How was school today? '', he asked. Iwaizumi looked at him with a slighty confused look. God no Oikawa are you stupid. Don't talk about school you idiot. Oikawa would kill himself right know to make this less embarrassing then it already is.

'' It was Okey. Do you already know what you want to eat? '', Iwaizumi asked with a small smile. Good, Oikawa thought. Iwaizumi changed the topic perfect.

'' Yes?! '', Oikawa says and Iwaizumi nodded. Then raised on hand to take order. Fuck I don't know what the fuck I want to eat I need more fucking time,Oikawa thought. But then a waiter came up and asked for their orders. Iwaizumi gestured for him to go first but Oikawa shooed his head. Then Iwaizumi said his things. Then the waiter asked for his order.

'' I NEED DO GOT OT THE TOILET. EXCUSE ME! '',he said.

'' With the menu, sir? ''. Oikawa looked down and saw indeed that he was still holding the menu.

'' Yes. For distraction''. Oikawa then started speed walking to the bathroom. He closed the stall and took deep breaths. Calm down Oikawa its just Iwaizumi nothing to worry about. But what if he would t let the ate fall or pushed the glasses of wines over. God this was a terrible first date. Oikawa then heard someone knocking.

'' Here is someone already. '', he shoots back.

'' I know Oikawa. Open the stall. '' Iwaizumi. What is he doing here. Oh no is he going to be mad at him. Oikawa must standing there e for a few seconds because Iwaizumi called out his name again. He opened the door slowly.

Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa know what was coming next. But Iwaizumi took both of his hands in his own. 

'' Look Oikawa. There is nothing to be worried about okey. It's normal to be nervous on the first date'', Iwaizumi said and Oikawa nodded with a red face.

''I was just worried that you would hate me if something happened''.

''You know that I won't. Come on let's go somewhere else. '', Iwaizumi said and led Oikawa out of the restaurant, into the car and started driving.

'' Where are we going?'',Oikawa asked.

'' Too an special place. I know you will like it. ''

After 10 minutes they stopped at the top of a small hill. They both got out of the car and Iwaizumi pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground and sat down. He patted the place next to him and Oikawa walked over to him. Iwaizumi put an arm around his shoulder and Oikawa laid his head on Iwaizumi shoulder. Togheter they looked at the stars. It was beautiful. 

'' Even through we didn't ate I like this date a lot'', Iwaizumi pointed out. Oikawa felt terrible for ruining the dinner. Put Iwaizumi just kissed him.

Oikawa response to the kiss and Iwaizumi deepened it. Iwaizumi laid Oikawa down, so he was on top of him. The shining moon was framing his face perfectly. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa again. Then Oikawa opened his mouth to let Iwaizumi tongue inside. They both were fighting for dominance, but Iwaizumi winned of course.

Oikawa then rolled them over, so Iwaizumi laid on his back. Oikawa then made his way down to Iwaizumi pants. Iwaizumi knew what he wanted to do. 

''Oikawa you don't need to'', Iwaizumi says but Oikawa schooled his head.

'' I want to.'', he says to Iwaizumi and stared him in the eyes.

Oikawa opened Iwaizumi belt and pulled his jeans down. He saw the light bulge between Iwaizumi legs. He muzzled his nose on it and started licking Iwaizumi s dick, who groaned. Oikawa started licking and sucking on it and he felt one of Iwaizumi hand tangling in his hear. 

'' Fuck.. Tooru'', Iwaizumi groaned and it was the best sound Oikawa heard. EVER.

He then pulled Iwaizumi boxer down and took the head into his mouth and sucked. Iwaizumi pled at his hair and Oikawa moaned at the feeling. He then putted more of Iwaizumi dick in his mouth and begin to bop his head up and down. The hand on his hair helped him move more easily. The Iwaizumi shoved his head down and the tip of his dick hit Oikawa throat. Oikawa eyes widen and he pulled off and coughs. Iwaizumi took his head in his hands and apologized for that. 

Oikawa nodded before taking his dick into his mouth again. He couldn't take all of it. But someday he will make it. But for now this was good. It wasn't the best blow job int the world for Iwaizumi. But because it was Oikawa, who he lived his all his heart and mind, he enjoyed it. After a few more groaning from Iwaizumi and a few moans from Oikawa, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa head of and cam into Oikawa face.

Iwaizumi liked his cum of Oikawa face and then kissed him again. They looked at each other. 

''I hope you liked it Iwa-Chan. I know it wasn't perfect but still.'', Oikawa said and Iwaizumi shaked his head.

'' It was prefect for the first time. Don't thing about it to much'' he said and smiled.

''I promise you the next time will be better! '', Oikawa says and Iwaizumi new that he was right. 

'' Your birthday is one the 20th of July right? ''.Oikawa nodded. Then Iwaizumi smiled.

'' Then. Because you had your first blowjob on my birthday... we will have sex on your birthday'', Iwaizumi said and smiled. Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes. The first time sex on his birthday. It was in a month.

''If you don't want we don't need to. I'm not going to do anything your not comfortable with! '', Iwaizumi said but Oikawa shake his head.

'' It's a deal'', Oikawa said with a smile. Iwaizumi smiled back. Toghetete they sat under the stars.

It was the perfect first date for the both of them.


	11. Don't get naughty

After their first date Iwaizumi was more then happy to have a boyfriend like Oikawa. He sat in the teachers office and thought about the next date he could take Oikawa. But of course someone needed to ruin the moment.

'' Hey Iwa! How are you doing?! '', Makki asked with a smirk. Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders. And looked at Makki who sat down. Then Matsun came up and sat down on the table, with a coffee in his hand.

'' Great'', iwaizumi says with a smile. He looked at Matsun and Makki who wear schooling expressions.

''Matsun... am I dreaming or is Iwaizumi smiling. The Iwa that wouldn't even smile if someone naked a joke'', Makki said and looked at Matsun who just nodded.

'' And? What if I'm smiling. I had a great weekend. '' At this moment Makki and Matsun glanced at each other and smirked.

'' Oh a great weekend huh? '', Matsun said and wiggled his eyebrows at Iwaizumi and took a sip. Iwaizumi face cheeks turned red. 

'' Not what you guys are thinking! '', he says, while trying to look angry but failed. Makki shake a hand at him.

'' Calm down tiger. It's Okey. Everyone has their first time in high school. Nothing new. '' Makki said.

'' Yeah highschool is the time we're most teenagers are losing their virinity'', Matsun added and high five Makki. Iwaizumi sat back in his chair defeated. He could never win a fight against these twos, their are like the devil himself, even if one of them is missing.

''No seriously. What did you do with Oikawa on your birthday?", Matsun asked.

''We went on a date nothing more", Iwaizumi said and the others only 'ahhh'-ed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Then the Schoolbell Rang. Matsun stood up and walked away. Makki only groaned. 

'' Fuck. Now I have physics but it's bullshit! " 

" Why did you even study it then back in college?! "

" Because I thought it would be cool but it's bullshit! ", Makki said and walked out of the office. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and also left for class.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now was PE lesson. That was one of Iwaizumis best ability. He was called 'God of sports' or something like that back in highschool. But in volleyball was he a beast. He played the position ace because his other best ability was too hit things hard. In the good way but also in a bad way, because he needed to go to the principal often. 

He loved too watch the boys play volleyball it reminds him of his old team in highschool. What he wouldn't give to be a teenager again and play volleyball again. He then whistled.

"Alright everyone get ready and warm up. 5 rounds for everybody!", he says to the students who groaned. 

"5 is not enough for you?!", he says but the students already jogged away. He then saw Oikawa. He jogged with some boys and talked with them. He looked happy. Iwaizumi smiled. 

After the 5 rounds the boys warmed up and started to practice tosses and spikes. Iwaizumi watched all of them closely to find their strength in volleyball. He looked over to Oikawa and saw him toss a perfect toss and the other boy spiked it perfectly to the ground. 

Iwaizumi then knew that Oikawa should play as a setter in the game. 

"Alright everyone. Make teams of 6 person!". The students found themselves in small teams and Iwaizumi send to on the ground. He then whistle to start the game. 

It was not a perfect match like the ones Iwaizumi played in but still it was a good match to watch. The points changed every 30 seconds. Then it was Oikawa time to serve. It was match point for them. He throwed the ball in the air, ran up and slammed it with all his force. 

The other side couldn't even react so fast. Everyone stood frozen in place until Iwaizumi whistled. Oikawa team shouted and then the teams shake hands. 

Then the last team played with the 2 team. Oikawa set down on the bench and drank water. Iwaizumi clapped to Oikawas team. 

"Good game you guys. It was really good. It looked perfect". Iwaizumi then walked over to Oikawa laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear. 

"But you looked more perfect then anyone else out their", he whispered in a low voice and Oikawa shivered. Iwaizumi saw the blush on Oikawa ears and was happy with his work. 

Oikawa on the other side was not happy. He felt his dick twitches by Iwaizumi words. God he can't get a boner here in front of anyone else. He needed to get out of here. He stood up and walked to the locker rooms. Iwaizumi of course noticed it. 

"Yamato count the points for me. I'll be right back", he said and followed Oikawa.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Oikawa got into the locker room,opened the door and let it fall shut if a cklick. He only needed to made his way to the toilet stall at the end of the room. But then he heard the door behind him click shut again. He wanted to turn around but a hand was put over his mouth. Another arm made his way around his waist. Oikawa started to panic and tried to wiggle but heard then a familiar voice.

"Shh don't worry it's only me tooru". Oikawa started to relax because of Iwaizumi voice but then flinched again as he felt Iwaizumi hand cup his half hard cock.  
Oikawa gasped ad Iwaizumi moved his hand. 

"You seem to have a problem hmm. Don't worry your sensei will help you", he said with a low and rough voice in Oikawa ear. Oikawa shaked. He then wound himself being slammed into the lockers.

Then rough lips were on his. They kissed and Oikawa blood rushed through his body into his now fully erect cock. Not only from the kiss but also from the feeling that someone could just walk in and see the both of them kissing. Oikawa didn't know if he had a thing for that or if it was just Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi pushed his tongue into Oikawa mouth. They kissed until the needed to part because of air. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa shirt up and kissed his chest. Oikawa whined in response and his dick was twitching like hell. Iwaizumi then liked one of his nipples and Oikawa shouted and slapped a hand over his mouth. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa red fa e and smirked. His sensitive spot were his nipples. Interesting. Iwaizumi then took on of his nipples into his mouth and played with the other. Oikawa moaned into the back of his hand. 

God Oikawa was so sensitive. He was already so excited from just kissing. Iwaizumi moved his hand then to pull Oikawa short then boxers down to reveal his leaking cock. He then moved his pants and boxer down to reveal his half hard dick.

He let go of Oikawa nipples and put his head on Oikawa forehead. He grabbed his and Oikawa sick and Oikawa gasped at the feeling of Iwaizumi dick. There was no layer of cloth between them. Oikawa wanted to look down but was to embarrassed and closed his eyes. 

Iwaizumi on the other hand looked down. Oikawa dick was so cut. So small compared to his. Oikawa was long and thin, still not as big and thick at Iwaizumis.

He then pumped his hand up and down slowly. Oikawa moaned and throwed his head back. Iwaizumi took the opportunity and sucked on Oikawas collorbone and left hickeys. He moved his thumb to the head of Oikawas dick and teased the tip. Oikawa whined and his toes are curling in his shoes. He grabbed onto Iwaizumi shoulder for support, cause his legs are shaking like hell. 

Iwaizumi pumped faster. 

"Iwa-Hajime... Im close...", Oikawa said. Iwaizumi pumped his hand faster and Oikawa was moaning. Iwaizumi kissed him to shut I'm up, but Oikawa was still so load that if someone would walk by they would definitely knew what was going on in here.

Oikawa arms and legs twitched and Iwaizumi could fell Oikawas shot leaving him. Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi mouth and swallowed it. Iwaizumi laid and arm around Oikawa to hold him upright. Oikawa laid his head into his neck and gasped while Iwaizumi still pumped his hand up and down, searching for his on release.

Oikawa was begin to twitch from over sensitivity and hugged Iwaizumi neck. 

"Ha-hajime please come... Fuck.." Oikawa gasped out and Iwaizumi pumped his hand 3 more times before groaning and shut his cum over Oikawas chest. They stood there for a minute. Iwaizumi sat Oikawa on the bench in the locker room and cleaned them un with a towel.

" Thank you Iwa-chan", Oikawa says and smiled at Iwaizumi with a tired face. He ruffled Oikawas hair before they made their way back to the gym.

The students locked at them in confusion but Iwaizumi said that Oikawa locked himself into the locker room. The students begin to laugh and Oikawa whined at him. 

"Next time don't be to naughty", he says and Oikawa blushed before speed walked to the other boys. 

Iwaizumi then continued the lesson, as nothing would happened. But whenever he would look at Oikawa and their eyes met, Iwaizumi would lick his lips and Oikawa would turn red and turn around fast.Iwaizumi only laughed while Oikawa whined. 

But still he knew that Oikawa liked him that way and he should never change.


	12. Fun at an amusement park

Today was the last day of school before the holidays started. Every student was getting more loud in class and did not really listen to what the teacher is saying. Even Oikawa, who likes to listen to Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from talking with the other students.

Every student just wanted to go home and let the holidays start. But not with Iwaizumi.

"Listen up! I know that today is the last day before the holidays, but that doesn't mean you get to be loud. And another thing is that after the holidays you exams are starting", Iwaizumi says to his students. They all start groaning.

"This is why I'm going to give you a homework over the holidays, which includes the topics of your first exam". 

The students start groaning even louder and some of them were angry with the homework. I'm mean fuck homework it's holidays, right? Oikawa one the other side didn't have a problem with that. If he has a question Iwaizumi would just answer and help him out. One of the goods side to life with a teacher. 

After the final lesson the bell rang and the students ran off home. The school was filled with students that wanted to go home and relax. And mostly to do nothing. 

Oikawa was the last one in class. He made his way to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked at him and smiled. Iwaizumi grabbed his things before he and Oikawa made their way to his car amd drove home. 

When Iwaizumi opened the door Oikawa stepped in front of him and throw is schoolbag onto the ground, walked over to the coach and let himself fall down on it with a happy sigh. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"You know even if your holidays are starting today, doesn't mean you need to destroy your stuff from school", Iwaizumi says and pointed to the schoolbag. Oikawa sat up and looked at him with a annoying expression. He then let himself fall down again. 

"I do it later", he says to Iwaizumi. 'God students' Iwaizumi thought. He made his way to Oikawa and stood in front of him. Oikawa opened one eye to look at him. Iwaizumi then smirked. 'He wants to play dirty fine with me' Iwaizumi thought. He then felt down on top of Oikawa, who squeaked in response.

"Get of off me Iwa-chan. Your to heavy!", he whined but Iwaizumi just put more weight on him. Oikawa whined more and tried to push him off, iwaizumi just laughed.

"Iwa-chan please...", Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi turned his head to look at him. He then sat up, so that he was sitting on Oikawa lover stomach. Oikawa still pouted at him. Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed it away.

Oikawa responded to the kiss immediately and let himself fall. When Iwaizumi broke the kiss Oikawa whined at the lost of his lips. Oikawa ruffled his hair and leaned down so his head was on top of Oikawas.

"Don't worry you will get me soon enough", he said with a smirk and Oikawa flushed a deep red.

"That's not fair... you don't play fair Iwa-Chan", he whined. Iwaizumi stood up and made his way into the kitchen to get dinner ready. 

Now the holidays can finally start.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few days they stayed at home, because Iwaizumi wanted to do the school stuff first before he would start to relax. Oikawa wasn't really happy with it. He wanted to spend at much time as he could get with Iwaizumi. 

"Why don't you do your homework then if your bored?", Iwaizumi asked but Oikawa shakes his head and took his handy and watched something on it.

After Iwaizumi finally got finished with all his stuff he asked if Oikawa wanted to go somewhere. Oikawas face lighted up and he showed Iwaizumi and image of an amusement park. Iwaizumi raised and eyebrown. Oikawa then putted on his best puppy eyes until Iwaizumi gave finally in. 

When they arrived at the amusement park, Oikawa was so excited that he practically pulled Iwaizumi everywhere and took a photo. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him, but he finds Oikawa still cute like this. It's like he was a small child. 

Iwaizumi got food for them both. They went on little attraction like a carousel. They both laughed and had fun together. Then Iwaizumi saw a hunted house. Oikawa really didn't want to go in but he wanted to look brave in front of Iwaizumi. And so they went in. 

Oikawa scared at every little thing. And when a ghost came out of a closet he sprung into Iwaizumi arms. Iwaizumi didn't want to say that he felt proud of making Oikawa fell safe but he did. Together they went out and walked around the park. 

Oikawa then pulled Iwaizumi in front of an attraction. An roller-coaster. Iwaizumi shake his head. 

"No, no way in he'll get on that thing!", he said and started walking away. 

"But Iwa-chan it will be super fun, please?!", Oikawa said and hugged Iwaizumi arm. But Iwaizumi stood still. 

"If we get on that thing you will say that it was a mistake", he pointed out at Oikawa. 

"Who will you know it?" Oikawa says back. 

"Because I know you good enough to know that you are afraid of big things", he says. Oikawa smirked then. 

"But I was never afraid of your big thi-Ow!", Oikawa rubbed his head where Iwaizumi hit him. 

"Please Iwa-chan. Only this one, please?", Oikawa begged and Iwaizumi gave in. 

"Fine but if you get scared don't blame me for it later", he said and Oikawa nodded. 

When say sat in the roller coaster, Oikawa looked down and saw only tiny people on the ground. He gulped. This was indeed a mistake. He felt like throwing up. 

"Are you scared?", Iwaizumi asked from his left side. 

"N-no why should I?" Oikawa said with a shaky voice. But Iwaizumi gave him a look. But then it was already to late and the roller-coaster felt down. Oikawa screamed so load he could swear you could here it kilometers far away. Iwaizumi only laughed and enjoyed the ride. 

After the ride Oikawa walked on wobbly legs to a bin and throwed up. Iwaizumi patted his back. Oikawa looked at him. 

"Never ag-gain". 

"I told you before", he says. Oikawa glared at him before holding his stomach. 

"Come on it way a long day let's drive home" he says and put an arm around Oikawa waist for support. 

Back in the car Oikawa slumped sown into his seat. Then Iwaizumi started driving. 

"Thanks for today Iwa-chan. It was fun", he says with a smile. Iwaizumi put a hand on Oikawas. 

"I had fun to. Especially the end was funny", Iwaizumi teased. Oikawa whined and leaned his head on the window. After a few minutes he fell asleep. Iwaizumi drove back home. 

When he got home he picked Oikawa up. He putted on Oikawa sleeping cloth because he was to tired, Oikawa said. Iwaizumi then laid down next to him and pulled him closer. 

Together they fell asleep in each other arms.


	13. Birthday boy

Oikawa wouldn't say he likes his birthday because he will get all the attention, but he did. He especially likes that Iwaizumi would oberloud him with all his love. So it wasn't a surprise to him that he woke up my the door opening and Iwaizumi stepped in.

Oikawa looks a the tray in his hands and sees the yummy food on it. Oikawa sits up and Iwaizumi placed the tray on his thighs. He then leaned down and kissed Oikawa forehead.

"Happy birthday Tooru", he says and Oikawa giggled at the cute gesture. He looked down and saw pancakes with jam and strawberries. He wanted to grab the fork when Iwaizumi took it, placed a strawberry on it and held it to his mouth. Oikawa opens his mouth and took the strawberry.

This goes on for 10 minutes. Then Iwaizumi placed the empty tray on the table beside the bed and kissed Oikawa on the mouth. It was a long kiss, that only says 'affection'.

"I'm not used to Iwa-Chan being nice to me." Oikawa says after they broke the kiss. Iwaizumi took one of his cheeks in his hand and squeezed it. Oikawa whined.

"Only because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'm not letting you tease me" Iwaizumi says. Then Oikawa made his way out of the bed to the bathroom to get himself ready for today. Iwaizumi said yesterday to him that they will go to a cinema.

When Oikawa was ready it was already 11:45. How long did he slept? Iwaizumi was already waiting at the front door. Oikawa took Iwaizumi hand, after he looked the door and togheter they started walking.

First they went to the park that was nearby. The walked an talked to each other. They sat down on a bench when a ball rolled over to them. Iwaizumi stood up to pick up the ball when he saw a small boy running over to them. He looked shy. Iwaizumi smiled and kicked the ball softly over to the boy.

The boy took it into his hands, looked at Iwaizumi and nooded while mouthing a 'thank you sir'. Or thats what Iwaizumi thinks. Then Oikawa sees a small Cafe. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi along and made his way to the Cafe. They ordered a black coffee for Iwaizumi.

"Such a manly coffee taste"Oikawa teased. Oikawa ordered a hot chocolate.

" Such a childish taste" Iwaizumi teased back. Oikawa looked at him with a pout. Then smiled at Iwaizumi and started to laugh. Iwaizumi was happy.

They sat in the Cafe for an hour or two before they payed and walked out of the park. They made their way to a mall. Once their were inside Oikawa didn't know where to go first. He wouldn't say he loved to go shopping, but he liked it as much at eating. 

Then after a few shops they walked by Oikawa sees something. 

"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa screamed. Iwaizumi turned around and looked him up and down to see if he was hurt.

"What is it. Did something happened? Are your hurt!" Iwaizumi says but Oikawa shook his head. He pointed then at the two pullovers in the window of the store.  
They said one said 'soul' and the other said 'mates'.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi wtih bright eyes. Iwaizumi sighed. 

" Please it's my birthday"oikawa said with a pout and puppy eyes. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and made his way into the store. Oikawa smiled and followed him.

After they did buy the pullovers, which Iwaizumi isn't happy about, they made their way outside. Iwaizumi checked the time. 18:43 pm. In 30 minutes the movie would start.

So they walked to the cinema. They bought popcorn and a drink. Only one because Oikawa thinks it's romantic to share things. Then they said down and after a few minutes the movie begin. 

It was a sci-fi, romantic movie. It was about a secret superhero who is in love with the enemy. Iwaizumi thought the movie was cliche but he saw out of his corners that Oikawa founds it fascinating. After an hour and a half the movie finished.

They took the train home because it was already so dark outside. When they arrived home at Iwaizumi house it was 20:58 pm.

They put the bags from the shopping onto the coach. Then they made their way upstairs. Iwaizumi went to the bathroom. Oikawa went into the bedroom and closed the door. His heart was beating fast. 

He remembered what Iwaizumi said on their first Date.  
That he and Iwaizumi would have sex togheter on his birthday. He changed into his sleeping cloth and laid down in bed.

He was to nervous. He can't do it. What if Iwaizumi didn't like it. What if he does something stupid. Oh God. Then the door opened. 

He laid on his side, not facing the door and pretends to be asleep.

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa still didn't move. He felt then a pressure behind him and arms warping around his waist.

"I know your awake" Iwaizumi says to him. He then kissed the back of Oikawa neck. Then he heard a quit sniffle.

"Tooru?" he asked and tried to turn Oikawa around but he was fighting against it and whined. Iwaizumi give up and Oikawa curled into a ball.

"What do you have Tooru? Is something not Okey." Iwaizumi asked with a slightly worried voice. Oikawa hated that Iwaizumi was worried because of him. He shake his head.

"What is it then. Did I do something wrong?". Oikawa shake his head again.

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm scared" Oikawa siad with a quite voice and hiccuped.

"What-I didn't understand?" Iwaizumi said and Oikawa groaned.

"I'm scared" he says, louder this time. Iwaizumi turned Oikawa around to him. He sees tears streaming down his face. He kissed them away, one by one.

"What are you scared of?" iwaizumi asks.

"The promise that we made. Today is the d-day.... and-and I'm scared!" Oikawa answered and cries. Iwaizumi hugged him to his chest. Oikawa clung to his t shirt like his live depended on it. He then made Oikawa look up. 

"Look Tooru. We don't need to have sex tonight. I can wait. I will wait as long as you want me to Okey. If you think that your not ready I'll wait. " he says and kissed Oikawas nose. Oikawa whined.

"It's not that..." he says and rubbed his eyes.

"What then, please tell me Tooru".

"I'm scared that you.... you don't like it because I'm still new to this. And-and if I don't know how it really works. I-I mean I looked up everything but-but I don't want you to hate me because I'm new to this and-"he was cut of by lips. He relaxed into these lips before they broke the kiss. Iwaizumi pressed his head to Oikawas and looks him into his eyes. 

" I will not EVER hate you because you didn't have sex before okey" Oikawa nodded.

"I will take care of you. And if we would then you can always tell me if it would get to much Okey" Oikawa nodded again and sniffles. Iwaizumi brushed his hand through Oikawas hair. After a few minutes Oikawa pulled away to look at him. Iwaizumi noticed how red he looks. 

"So do you still... want to I mean..." Oikawa says and looks away to the side. Iwaizumi turned his chin his way.

"I want to, but do you want? Do you trust me?" Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa answered him with a kiss.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi on top of him and Iwaizumi broke the kiss. He looked into Oikawa eyes to try to find an answer. Then Oikawa smiled softly. 

"I'll trust you. With everything I have"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but also not sorry for the cliffhanger!  
*~*  
But next chapter there will be smut, I promise °0°


	14. Love, love, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will only be smut.*0*

That answer of Oikawa was enough for him to lean down and kiss him again. Oikawa put his arms around his neck as Iwaizumi began to kiss him more deeply. Iwaizumi tongue touched Oikawa lips and asked for entrance and Oikawa opens his mouth.

He pushed his tongue against Oikawas. Iwaizumi explored every part of Oikawas mouth he didn't know before. Oikawas arms thighten around his neck and he moaned into Iwaizumi mouth. Iwaizumi put his hands around Oikawas face and tilded his head back to get an better access. Oikawa moaned into his mouth freely.

Iwaizumi then broke the kiss and made his way behind his ear and kissed him there. Then his mouthed his way down to Oikawas neck and sucked onto his pulse point. Oikawa tensed up and groaned. He never felt like this before. It felt so good but still so new and strange to him. 

He gasped as he felt Iwaizumi finger crawling under his shirt and lifted it up. 

"Iwa... Chan" he gasped. Iwaizumis mouth moved to his belly and kissed and sucked the skin. His hands glide up further until one of his hands found Oikawas nipple. He took the nub between his hand and rubbed it. Oikawa shivered between him.

Oikawa then felt Iwaizumis knee move to his crotch and rubbed it. Oikawa whined and his hands moved to Iwaizumis biceps and clung to them tightly. 

"Iwa-ah-" oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi leaned down to suck more hickeys into Oikawa neck. Oikawa could feel him smile.

"Your sensitive there aren't you" he asked with a teasing voice and twisted the nub in his hand. Oikawa throwed his head to the side and gasped. Oikawa knows his face is red like a tomato.

"Don't-ah make fun of me IwAA" Oikawa was cut of as Iwaizumi took his nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. His other hand moved to the other nub and rubbed it while his knee rubbed up and down, into Oikawas dick. Oikawas hands cling into iwaizumi hair.

"Please Iwa-ah I ne-need you..." Oikawa says between heavy pants. Iwaizumi then let go of him completely and sat down on Oikawas thighs. He looked at Oikawa.

His hair was a mess and sticking out in different direction. His shirt was pulled up to his neck and his chest was moving up and down fast. Oikawa stretched his arms out like a little child, begin for Iwaizumi to come back. 

Iwaizumi took Oikawas hands in his own and laid them beside his head before giving him a peck to his lips. He let go of them and pulled Oikawas shirt over his head. He then took of his own shirt and tossed it with Oikawa shirt around the room. 

He then eflt hands on his chest. He looked to Oikawa and saw his eyes staring to his chest.

"You work out..?" Oikawa asked with a small voice. Iwaizumi smiled.

"Hmm" he agreeded. "But only for you Tooru" he says and smirked as he saw Oikawas face turning to one side.

He then crawled backwards and took a hold of Oikawa pants and pulled them down. Oikawa whined slightly but let Iwaizumi do his work. Once Oikawas pants were down, Iwaizumi looked up to make sure that he is Oikawa. Oikawa has an arm out over his mouth and nodded. 

Iwaizumi mouthed at Oikawas hips and rubbed circles into the skin with his thumb. He then started to pull down Oikawas underwear. But before he could pull them down over his dick he heard a sniffle.

He stopped and looked up to see Oikawa crying into his arms. Iwaizumi took both of his wrist and wanted to pull away but Oikawa whined and held his arms their.

"Tooru... what's wrong?" He asked and kissed Oikawas cheek softly.

"Nothing..... I'm just happy..." Oikawa says and tears fell over his cheek. Iwaizumi kissed them away before inviting his hands with Oikawas. Oikawa slowly let Iwaizumi pull his arms away from his face.

He looked at Iwaizumi who smiled softly at him. Oikawa could fell tears coming into his eyes. How can a men love him. He doesn't deserve a man like Iwaizumi. 

It was like Iwaizumi read his mind when he kissed him softly. 

"Your good enough... for me." He says and Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi hands moved down to Oikawas underwear again. Oikawas hands clinged onto his shoulders and he let his head fall into Iwaizumi chest. 

He then felt his cock springing out when the underwear was pulled of completely. Oikawa gasped as the cold air hit his dick. Iwaizumi tossed his underwear into the room before looking down to Oikawas dick. It was already leaking so much. 

Iwaizumi slowly put his hand around Oikawas dick. Oikawa whined st the contact. Never has anyone touch him down their. No other person then Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi slowly moved his hand up and down and Oikawas gasped. He gripped Iwaizumi hair and felt sorry for him with how tightly he was gripping it.

Iwaizumi was happy that he was the first one to touch Oikawa like this. Make him moan and keen for his touch. He moved his thumb to the head of the dick and teased it. 

"Ha-Haji..." oikawa moaned. Iwaizumi Hand worked a little faster and Oikawa laid his head to one side and tried to keep the noises to himself, by hiding his face in the pillow.

Iwaizumi stopped and Oikawa whined. He felt Iwiazumis hand grab his chin and turn his head forward. He felt Iwaizumis lips on his and moaned into his mouth. 

"Don't your dare hide your voice" Iwaizumi siad with a low and rough voice. Oikawa nodded and closed his eyes again.

He moved his hand again. After a few strokes Oikawa grabbed onto his shoulders and scratched them. 

"Haji-ah.... faster, please faster...." Oikawa panted and Iwaizumi obeyed, more then happy. He moved his hands faster and faster until Oikawa toosed his head back. Iwaizumi literally saw Oikawa eyes roll back.

Then Oikawas back arched and white load shoot all over his chest and Iwiazumis hand. 

"Hajiiii-" Oikawa moaned. Iwaizumi continues to stroke him until Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi let Oikawa calm down for a few seconds before moving up from the bed. Oikawa looked at him with a sad face. 

"What are you..." He asked with a worried voice. He then saw Iwaizumi pulling of his pants. Oikawa gupled as he saw those thighs. He the could see a dark pool on Iwaizumi underwear. Iwaizumi then moved to pull his underwear down. Oikawa closed his eyes.

He then felt a few seceons later a weight on top of him. He still didn't dare to open his eyes. But suddenly Iwaizumis dick brushing against his. Oikawa gasped and his eyes flyed open. Before he could stop himself he looked between their body's and saw Iwaizumis dick. 

It was BIG. Not as big as in the pornos he watched but still thick. It was already dripping precum. Oikawa then glanced up at Iwaizumi who smirked at him. 

"Like what you see?" he dared to tease and Oikawas face turned red. Iwaizumi laughed softly. Oikawa then came up with an idea. He quickly grabbed Iwiazumis dick and begin to stroke it. Iwaizumi groaned. He completely forgot about his own because he was so focused on making Oikawa come. 

Iwaizumi laid his head between Oikawa neck and shoulder and groaned. He move dhis hips into Oikawa hands and starts fucking it. Even if Oikawa couldn't really see anything, with Iwaizumi strong back in the way, he could still felt Iwaizumi dick pulsing in his hand.

He always wondered what it feels like to have another dixk the his own in his hands. It was way more exciting. Iwaizumi then took Oikawas hand away and put it next to his body. Oikawa was worried he did something wrong as Iwaizumi lokked at him. 

"Did-did I do something wrong....".

"No. I just don't want to come yet. Not before I'm inside you, Tooru."

Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi the leaned over too the drawer and searched for something. He then pulled out his hand his lube and condoms. He then sat back in top of Oikawa.

He opened the lube and dripped some of it onto his fingers before throwing it behind him. He then spread Oikawa thighs. Oikawa whined. He never felt so embarrassed before. Now he understands what all the girls mean at school. How it feels like to have the first time sex with someone.

Iwaizumi lucked and sucked onto Oikawa thighs. Oikawa gasped as he felt a finger at his entrance. Iwaizumi rolled his finger around it before looking up at Oikawa. 

"It feels weird at first but you get used to it" he says. Oikawa looks at him with hopeful eyes and nodded. Iwaizumi kissed him one last time. Before making his way down again. 

"Tell me if it's get to much". Oikawa nodded behind his arm. He then gasped as Iwiazumis finger enters him. It was strange feeling. Iwaizumi stopped when his finger was completely inside of him before moving it out to the half and pushed it back in.

Oikawa back arched slightly and he groaned from a little pain. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawas thighs and lover stomach to try to discract him. He then pulled his first finger out completely and put his second finger inside with the first one.

The stretch was not uncomfortable but it was a strange feeling to Oikawa. Iwaizumi kept on rubbing his finger in and out until he pumped against something that Oikawa swear he saw stars. 

"HA-ah-"he moaned. Iwaizumi kept on rubbing this point. Iwaizumi kissed his ear and sucked on his earlobe.

" Your prostate is sensitive. I like it" Iwaizumi said and moved his fingers. Oikawas dick was starting to drip again. He wanted to grab himself but Iwaizumi invited his and with his to keep his elf from touching. Oikawa whined.

Then Iwaizumi moved his fingers out. Oikawa felt kind of empty. He then looked at Iwaizumi who ripped an condom open. Oikawa sat up slightly and grabbed the condom. He then rolled it over Iwiazumis dick softly. Iwaizumi groaned at the feeling. 

Iwaizumi then laid oikawa back and kissed him. 

"This will hurt Okey". Oikawa nodded. His heart was beating so fast he might thinks that he was about to have an heart attack. He then felt iwaizumi moving his hand to his hips. 

"Do you want it like this or in your stomach?" he asked Oikawa.

"Like this..... I want to-to see you.." he says. Iwaizumi lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist before laying his elbows on each side of Oikawas head. His dick touched his entrance. 

"Ready?". Oikawa nodded and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi kissed his eyelid before slowly pressing in.

Oikawa gasped and wrapped his arms around Iwiazumis shoulders. Like Iwaizumi said it was painful. After the tip was in Iwaizumi paused, to let Oikawa get used to it. Oikawa nodded after a minute and he pressed forward again. 

Tears streamed down Oikawas face. It burns like hell. It was to much to take. 

"Ha-please... Wait!" he ssaid with a cry. Iwaizumi pasued immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and Oikawa nodded.

"Shit sorry.Wait I pull out again" he says but Oikawa grabbed him and whined.

"N-no don't... don't pull-pull out please".

"But your are in pain and I can't stand it" Iwiazumis says.

"I know but can't you pull out a lit-little that would be enough" oikawa says. He never felt more embarrassed. Aski g something like that during sex. Wow great job Oikawa.

Iwaizumi pulled out slightly until he felt Oikawa relax around him again. Oikawa sighed in relieve. 

"Is this Okey?" Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded,but still tears streamed down his face. Iwaizumi brushed them away with his thumb. 

"Does it's still hurts. We can stop if you want-" 

"No I just...." Oikawa tried to say but failed. Iwaizumi put Oikawas head to his chest and calmed him down. 

"I'm sorry Iwa-Hajime... I'm sorry..." Oikawa crys. 

"Don't feel sorry its your first time Okey." iwaizumi kissed him and Oikawa moaned. 

"Are you Okey now". Oikawa nodded with a small smile that was wobbly. Iwaizumi smiled to hand took Oikawas hands in his own. 

He then slowly started to move. Oikawa grasped at the sensation. Iwaizumi groaned at he felt Oikawa tightening up. He rubbed Oikawas nuckles until he relaxed a little to start moving again. 

"Hajime... please..." Oikawa moaned and thrwoed his head up. Iwaizumi lokked down at him and groaned. He then started to move faster and faster with each thrust until he finds a percent rhythm. 

It was enough to knock out Oikawas who was moaning. Iwaizumi groaned. 

" Fuck Tooru you feel so good". Oikawa moaned out load as Iwiazumis dick brushed against his prostate. 

"Yes there please Hajime, please!" Oikawa screamed so load. Iwaizumi will hear the complains from the neighbors later for sure. 

"You feel so good, fuck. It's like you were born to take my dick like a good boy" Oikawa whined at the praise. 

"Yeah you like that. Being praised like a good boy. Fuck Tooru. You will never Knie how happy you make me." 

Iwaizumi thrust faster and harder into Oikawa. He then let go of one hand and grabbed Oikawas dick. Oikawa shouted as the first touch and comes immediately. Iwaizumi groaned as he flet Oikawa thighten around him. 

" Good you so perfectly tight. You, fuck, you feel so good. I'm glad that I get to be the first to do this this with you. Fuck Tooru" Iwaizumi groaned. 

Iwaizumi thrust became more unsteady and after a few more he flet himself coming with a groan. Oikawa mewled as he felt iwaizumis shots his cum into the condom. 

Iwaizumi rolled his hips and Oikawa moaned from over sensitivity. The Iwaizumis stooped thrusting and laid down in Oikawa. They panted against each other. Both of them were swaety and Iwaizumi took Oikawa face and kissed him on the mouth. 

Oikawa was to tired to move and just moaned into the kiss. He then felt iwaizumi pulling out of him and he winced. As iwaizumi wa sout if him he felt strange and empty. 

Iwaizumi stood up and throwed the condom away before taking his shirt of the floor to clean him and Oikawa. Oikawa whined when he brushed over his nipples and hips. 

Iwaizumi then laid down next to him and turned Oikawa on one side. He saw Oikawa wince. 

"Sorry if it's hurt" he says and pulled Oikawa closer and put his arms around his waist and head. 

"Thank you... Hajime" Oikawa says with a quit and tired voice. Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head. 

"For what. The sex". Oikawa whined put was to tired to slap him. 

"No for today. And for helping me. Without you I would have been gone." Oikawa says and crys softly. Iwaizumi hugged him tightly. 

"Don't thank me. I only did what I have to do". 

"Still thank you Haji. I.... love you". 

"I love you too, Tooru". 

Then they feel asleep in each other arms. They knew that this night will be the most unforgettable thing. 

For both of them. :)


	15. Goodbye my love

Oikawa woke up by the sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned and wanted to roll over but when he moved his hips he hissed. He then felt movement beside him and heard a groan.Iwaizumi turned to him a smiled softly. 

"Good morning, Tooru" he greeted.

Oikawa rubbed his eyes and turned over to one side an winced. Iwaizumi laughed softly and Oikawa frowned. 

"Don't worry you get used to it." iwaizumi says and Oikawa put his head onto his chest with a sigh. Iwaizumi put one hand on his hip and massages it.  
Oikawa whined at the contact on his sore hip. 

"The more often we have sex the more you get used to it." iwaizumi teased. He received a slap on his chest from Oikawa, who's face is completely red.

"Don't say things like this Haji".

"Sorry sorry you're just cute when you blush" iwaizumi says and kissed the top of his head.

"What time is it?" oikawa asks.

"To early for me and you to wake up" iwaizumi says and turned to one side and hugged Oikawa tightly. Oikawa whined and tried to push him away.

"Iwa-Chan you stink. Go away." 

"What happened to 'Hajime' hmmm" Iwaizumi says and nuzzle Oikawa neck. 

"Iwa-Chan. Take a bath you stink, please!" 

After a few whines Iwaizumi pulled away. They looked at each other. 

"Only if you take one with me together" iwaizumi says with a smirk. Oikawa nodded with a blush. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 1 more week the school started again. Every student was talking about their holidays and events they went on. Even oikawa, but he needed to lie because of his relationship with Iwaizumi. Then the teacher came into the classroom. 

"Listen up! This is your final year or more like the last half of your year. That means that your final exams will start in 3 month. That means that you need to learn more and work hard to go to college. Understood!". 

Everyone nodded. Oikawa thinks that this is his last half of year with Iwaizumi before he goes to collage. He will not wake up with Iwaizumi or talk to him personally. He will miss his Iwa-Chan. 

" Okey, while everyone of you seems so happy we will start with a quiz". The students groaned and took out a paper and a pencil. 

"Okey. Questions number one..." 

In the meantime iwaizumi was having a little freetime in the teachers office. Makki and Matsun were asking him out about his holidays with Oikawa. Most of the things he did tell them but some of them he wanted to keep for himself. 

" You know in not even 6 month your little Oikawa will go to college" Makki pointed out. 

"I know Makki I'm his teacher". 

"Yeah well but who will keep your sex life active hmmm" Matsun says. 

"My sex life is an completely different thing". 

"We know but what will you do? Visit Oikawa every week to have sex with him", Makki says and mastun laughed. 

"He will buy Oikawa and vibrator and press it some thim so Oikawa will be embarrassed" Matsun says and Makki spited out his drink and laughed with him. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.'Their were such idiots'. 

"Well I will visit him-not for sex...but I will visit him on the weekends when I have time" iwaizumi says to them. 

"Well we both wish you best luck. Long distance relationship don't work out most of the time" Matsun says and Makki nodded. 

"I know but me and Oikawa will make it and besides he hasn't decided to which college he will want to go. It could be only 20 minutes away." 

"Yeah but the college in Tokyo are sooooo much better. You and I know it" Makki pointed out. He and Iwaizumi went to college in Tokyo. It really has better quality then the colleges in the area here. Mastun patted his shoulder. 

"Don't worry. Oikawa wouldn't never break up with you so don't worry". 

"I hope you're right." 

Togheter they sat around in the office and talked until the school bell Rang. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 and a half month later oikawa was sitting in the living room. He still doesn't know which college he should chose. The one in miyagi or in Tokyo. 

He thought about the pros and contras but just couldn't decide. Then Iwaizumi came home. He saw Oikawa sitting their and smiled before making his way over to him. 

Oikawa titled his head up to kiss iwaizumi on the lips. 

"Hello Iwa-Chan". 

"What are you doing?" 

"oh... I'm trying to decide which college I should go. But I just can't" 

Iwaizumi sat beside him one the coach. He took both of the pages and looked. After a few minutes he put them down on the table. 

"Go to the one in Tokyo" 

"But Iwa-Chan. Them im not here with you. I would never get to visit you everyday."

"I know but the one in Tokyo is better. I went to it." 

"Really?". Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi chest. 

"But what if our relationship doesn't work out. What if you fall in love with someone else. I can't visit you. I can't help you or you can't help me. What if-" 

"Tooru Listen", iwaizumi says and shooed Oikawas shoulders. 

"We will figure this out together. We can Skype with each other everyday". 

Tears begin to stream down Oikawa face. 

"But still I cant touch hi or hug you or KISS YOU!" he says between hiccups. Iwaizumi hugged him und calms him down. He then kissed Oikawa on the lips. 

"I will visit you whenever I can Okey?" Oikawa nodded. 

"And I will come visit you too, Iwa-Chan" he says and hugged him. Iwaizumi patted his back. 

Few minutes later Iwaizumi decided to make dinner for the both of them. 

"Let's watch a movie Okey. You can decide which one" Iwaizumi yelled over his shoulder. 

Togheter they sat on the couch and cuddled with each other. They watched one of Oikawa alien documentary. Iwaizumi hand crawled through Oikawas hair. Togheter they sat and enjoyed their last time together. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was January. It was snowing. Oikawa was packing his rucksack. 

"Do you have everything. Do you still need something. If there's anything that you still need" iwaizumi says and Oikawa laughed. 

"You're more nervous then I am Iwa-Chan". Oikawa stood up and closed his suitcase. He took it into his hands and walked down. 

Iwaizumi closed the front door and together, hand in hand, they made their way to the train station. When they were there they still had 10 minutes before Oikawas train would arrive. 

"Don't you really want me to stay here with you... Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa asks with a sad voice. Iwaizumi squezzed his hand tightly. 

"We talked about this about a thousand time by now. I want you to go there." 

Oikawa begin to cries and Iwaizumi kissed him. Then they announced the train for Oikawa. 

"Well then I... better get going". Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi hand and walked to his train. He turned around and looked at Iwa-Chan, who nodded at him

Then the doors opened and oikawa stepped in. He looked at Iwaizumi with a tears streaming down his face. Iwaizumi fought back his own tears. 

Then the doors peeped and the doors begin to close. 

"I LOVE YOU HAJIME!" Oikawa screamed and finally Iwaizumis tears began to flow. 

"I love you too, Tooru" he says quietly to himself. Then the train began to move and Oikawa with it. Iwaizumi saw him waving his hand. Iwaizumi stood at the station until he couldn't see the train anymore. 

He then started walked home. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I nearly started crying for no reason.


	16. The sound of your voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the last chapters of the story. Men time passed faster then you think. ¦(

The first few days at college were exhausting. The new students walked around, tried to make new friends in awkward ways and most of all they were shoved up with information.

Later the day Oikawa walked into his flat and flopped down onto the sofa. He heard laughing behind him. 

"Tired from a long day huh?".

"What do you want Kuroo?" Oikawa asked with a annoyed voice.

Kuroo was one of his friends he made at the first day. He and him shared the flat together. Kuroo is a lillte bit weird and his hair looks like a elefent walked over it. But he was a good friend. 

Oikawa sat up on the couch to make place for kuroo to sit next to him. 

"Don't worry you get used to it" kuroo said with a laugh.

Oikawa groaned and flooped to one side and laid his head into a pillow. Kuroo then started to watch some stupid show on TV. Oikawa looked with him but he then saw that he got a message. 

Oikawa took his phone and looked. It was from Iwaizumi. Oikawa smiled bright. He opened the text message.

'Hey Tooru. I know that you might be busy put I wanted to ask if you want to call me later so that we can talk. Love you'

God Iwa-Chan and his stupidly romantic things. Oikawa heard whistle behind him. Oikawa put his phone into his chest and glared at kuroo.

"Don't look at it!" Oikaw said with a frown.

"That you're girlfriend. She is really romantic." Kuroo says.

Before Oikawa could protest they heard knocking at the door. Kuroo stood up to open the door. 

"HEY HEY HEY BROKUROO!" 

HEY BROKUTO! "

Oikawa sat on the couch when Kuroo and his friend made their way to him. Oikawa looked at Kuroo with a questionen look. 

" Ah Bokuto thai is Oikawa. The guy I told you about".

"Hey Oikawa. It's nice to meet you".

Bokuto held his hand out and Oikawa took it. He noticed that Bokuto has a strong grip. Kinde like Iwa-Chan.

"Well Oikawa today is a party for the student's. Do you Wanne come with us?"

Oikawa thought about it. But then nodded. He needed a break anyway to get his mind of. 

"Alright! THEN LET'S GO!" Bokuto screamed.

When they were at the party they were greeted immediately by other students. The room was so full you couldn't really walk. Kuroo and Bokuto made their way to the drinks. Oikawa followed them. 

"Say Oikawa. It's your first time at a college party right?" Bokuto asked. Oikawa nodded. 

"Then let me tell you some rules".

"What rules. There are rules?"

"Yeah. Rule one, have fun. Rule two, drink as much as you can AND rule three, BE LOAD!"

Bokuto stormed of into the crowd. Oikawa shake his head. He then took a drink. Bokuto was right. A college party is a place where you should get drunk. So he took a drink and another. 

This will be a long night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi called Oikawa a few times now but he didn't answer. Neither two his calls or messages. He was worried. But when he called Makki he just said that Oikawa is probably having fun with other students. Iwaizumi sighed. 

Then his phone started ringing. The ID says Oikawa!  
Iwaizumi took his phone. 

"Hello Tooru. I was worried something happened".

"Heeellllooooo Iwaaaa-chaaaan~" slured Oikawa voice.

"Tooru are you.. drunk?!".

"~What whoooo told you that. Was its fucking Kurooooo~".

Iwaizumi didn't know if he should be worried ir happy for Oikawa. But he decided that neither of them is a good choice. He was broken out of his thoughts by a crash in the other line.

" Tooru are you Okey! "

" ~IIIII'm fine. I didn't feeeel any better~"

"Tooru how much did you drink!?"

"Not much HAJIIIIIMEEEEE".

Iwaizumi sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. 

"~Haaajjimeee. III miss you soooooo much~".

Iwaizumi cringed at the pronounce of his first name.

"~I can't stop thinking about youuuuuu~"

Iwaizumi wanted to say 'me too' but in the end Oikawa would overhear it. He then heard gasped from the other line.

" Tooru... what are you doing? ".

" Fuck hajime... Ah... I miss you so much. I wish... Mhhh...you were here to fuuuuck me. God fuck.. ". Oikaw gasped on the other line. He laid on his bed and rubbed his hard dick against a pillow in thought that it would be hajime thigh.

"Tooru are you jerking of to my voice?" iwaizumi asked stunned.

"YES GOD! You always... Ah fuck.... Sound so sexy and I wish you would be here right now and fuck my tight hole...."

Iwaizumis cock begin to harden at Tooru words. He then pulled his pants down and starts stroking himself. 

"Oh yeah. Does my voice turn you on so much. Neh Tooru tell me. Do you miss my cock. Miss me to fuck your tight hole."

Oikawa moaned from the other line. 

"Yes! My tight hole misses you soooo much.... Want you big fat cock in ME! PLEASE!" moaned Oikawa.

"Fuck...!" Iwaizumi rasped. Oikawa then came with a loud moan and a few seconds later Iwaizumi followed.  
After he came down he asked Oikawa if he was Okey but he only heard snoring from the other line. 

He fell asleep. God fucking dammit that idiot. He will complain in the morning for not cleaning himself. 

"Goodnight Tooru. Sleep tight my baby" iwaizumi said before ending the call.


	17. Feel you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the last real chapter. The next chapter will be Epilogue.

It was know 5 month that Oikawa went to college. He did meet knew people and made a lot of new friends, but he was still missing Iwaizumi everyday.

He and Iwaizumi chatted with each other as often as they can but Iwaizumi was busy with his new class and Oikawa needed to study So MUCH that he would like to kill himself. 

When the day started like any other day he didn't know that good news are on their way to him. He was just finishing his homeworks when his bedroom door busted open. 

"HEY HEY HEY Oikawa!" Bokuto yelled. Right after him came Kuroo.

"Heard about the news?" Kuroo asked him. Oikawa raised an eye brown.

"What news? Tell me?!".

"In one week we have semester holidays!" Bokuto says.

Oikawa smiled. Holidays?! That means he can visit Iwa-Chan. He can surprise him by showing up at him. And maybe he and Oikawa would cuddle with each other and maybe Iwaizumi would have sex with him.

"Yo Oikawa are you listening?!" Kuroo asked him. Oikawa looked at the both.

"Sorry was lost in my thoughts".

"Oh... We're you thinking about visiting your girlfriend" Kuroo asked with a smirk. Bokuto gasped.

"You have a girlfriend!".

Oikawa rubbed the back of his head with one hand. 

"Actually there is something that I need to tell you....".

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at ech other then at him. They waited for an answer. 

"I-I have an... an boyfriend...". Oikawa looked to one side,ready to hear how disgusting he is. But then he heard laughing Form the other two. Oikawa pouted.

"What-What's so funny at that. I'm talking about my heart."

"No it's not-not that Oikawa, oh my God...!" Kuroo tried to say while laughing. Bokuto holds his stomach from laughing. After the both calmed down Bokuto out one hand on Oikawas shoulder.

"If you didn't know... We both are gay too".

"REALLY!" Oikawa says with a shooed expression on his face. Kuroo nodded.

"We both have boyfriends two. I'm going to visit Kenma in the holidays" Kuroo said.

"And I'm going to visit my Aaaaaakashi!" Bokuto said and Oikawa cringed at the pronounce of the name.

Oikawa sighed. He felt relieved, like he didn't need to hide it anymore. He then heard Kuroo coughing. 

"So know that we both know that your gay..." Kuroo leaned closer to Oikawas face"..What type of guy is you're boyfriend". Oikawa blushed.

"Oh I guess he is a fit guy. I mean you play volleyball right? I think to 100% his boyfriend is a real hunk" Bokuto said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Oikawa gulped. 

"Well.... I guess he is. But I don't really have a type. He just is a guy with strong, definite muscles." Oikawa says and shrugged his shoulders.

"But you're going to visit him too right?" Kuroo asked. Oikawa nodded.

"Well then take care of yourself." Kuroo and Bokuto made their way to the front door. Oikawa followed them and saw that they already packed.

"I'm going to sleep by Bokuto for tonight" Kuroo says.

"Okey have fun then". Oikawa then walked back to his room.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE CONDOMS!" Bokuto yelled after him before closing the door. Oikawas face turned red. He was going to prepare himself for what is going to coming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iwaizumi came home Friday afternoon he just wanted to lay down on the couch and watch whatever TV is showing. But he then noticed a pair of shoes on at the door. He didn't know theses shoes. If this is a prank from Makki or Matsun I swear I'm going to kill them. 

He walked around the house quietly. He first looked into the living room, then the kitchen and his office. Nobody to see. 

He walked up the stairs and saw that the bedroom door was shut. He slowly walked over and heard noises from the room. He then opened the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa came home earlier then Iwaizumi. Perfect. He walked into the bathroom and washed himself. He cleaned his body and shaved his armpits. He then took his nice cream that smelled like vanilla. 

He then made his way to Iwaizumi bedroom. He looked for something to wear. He knew that if he would wear something from Iwaizumi it would drive him crazy. Iwaizumi told him this one time with a blush on his face. 

He took a t shirt and boxer from him and sat down on the bed. 3 more hours. What should he do? He then looked at Iwaizumis table on the side of the bed. Iwaizumi is a adult. Does he has...?

Oikawa opened the drawer and looked through the things. Only condoms and a tube of lub. He then opened the next drawer and gasped. Sex toys! 

Oikawa looked at the different sex toys. A vibrator. He took it and his hands brushed over the different settings and it begins to vibrate. Oikawa gasped. Is this how it feels. Oikawa tried out every setting before laying it down on the bed.

The next thing he took out was a long, thin tube. Oikawa didn't know what it was called, but he heard some other guys talk about it. It's something that you shove into the tip of the penis. Some of the guys said that it feels weird but other said that it feels nice. 

The next thing he saw was... a gag ball. Oikawa touched it. It felt slightly heavy in his hand and it feels uncomftable. Shoving a metal ball into your moth doesn't feel nice.

The last thing he took out was a dildo. It wasn't that big but still bigger then Oikawas dick. Maybe around 6, 5 inches. But he knew deep down in him that even Iwaizumi dick is bigger then this.

He then came up with a idea. He wanted to surprise Iwaizumi. So maybe he could do something special for him. He pulled of the boxers and laid on his stomach with his ass raised in the air. 

He took the lub out of the first drawer and applied it onto his fingers. He then put the first finger inside of him. Oikawa groaned. He did it to himself often but it was still hard at the beginning. 

After a few minutes he put a second finger inside of him. His fingers were longer then Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumis were thicker. He rubbed his fingers faster. He then put a third finger in. 

After 5 more minutes he felt himself be ready. He took the vibrator and put the other stuff to the side. He turned onto his back and lubed up the vibrator. He lined it up and oy pushed it inside. 

It burns put not like the first time. He pushed the head inside and waited for himself to relax. He then pushed it further inside of him until it was fully seated. He gasped at the feeling. It didn't felt like Iwaizumis dick but still, it took his breathing away. 

He then began to move it out of him. When the tip was only inside he shoved it back inside. Oikawa groaned. He did it more times until he began to relax around it. He moved it in and out faster and harder. Oikawa breathing heavy. 

He was so into it and let out gasps after gapse. He then heard the bedroom door open with a slight bang. He stooped his movements and looked at the door to see... IWA-CHAN!

They looked at each other. Iwaizumi looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Iwa... - chan?!" he says.

"I-I can explain.... I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to do what." Iwaizumi made his way to the bed, too Oikawa.

Oikawa couldn't move he was frozen in place. Iwaizumi sat in front of Oikawa. He put his hands to the insides of Oikawa things and ripped them open. Oikawa gasped and blushed. 

"You didn't mean to tell me that you're going to visit me, Tooru" Iwaizumi took the vibrator and pulled it out, the tip touching Oikawas hole. And groaned at the feeling.

"You didn't mean to tell me that you're fucking yourself on a vibrator-" Iwaizumi pushed the vibrator fully inside of Oikawa.

"Ah-Fuck..."Oikawa gasped out.

"-on my bed"Iwaizumi added. Iwaizumi slide the vibrator in and out of Oikawa. Oikawa gasped more loudly.

"Pleas... Ah fuck... Iwa-Hajime I-I need youuu... Ah" Oikawa gasped and rocks his body down to get more friction. He dick was dripping precum in his stomach.  
Iwaizumi tsk. 

He leaned over and opened a drawer and pulled at a cock ring. Iwaizumi stopped the movements and Oikawa groaned. Iwaizumi then took his cock and Oikawa moaned at the contact. 

Iwaizumi the slowly rolled the cokc ring onto it. 

"No please Haji-me please NOO!" Oikawa whinedn it was cut of by a slap of Iwaizumis hand on his thigh. Oikawa gasped.

"If you want to come that you need to learn to wait. Unterstood?" Iwaizumi says with a deep voice right next to Oikawas ear. Oikwaw nodded but he only received a slap on his thigh again.

"Use your words baby" Iwaizumi says and took One of Oikawa nipples into his move and played with the other.

"Yes Ha-ah-jime" Oikawa moaned. Iwaizumi then kissed Oukwa stomach and pulled the vibrator out and thwored it away. He then took a condom out of the drawer. He stood up and begins to strip. Oikawa sat up and reached out for him but Iwaizumi slapped his hands away.

"Non of that" Iwaizumi says and leaves no change for Oikawa to answer. He took of his tie. He rolled Oikaw, rather roughly, onto his stomach. Oikawa hissed at the contact of his still hard dick on the sheets.

Iwaizumi took Oikawa writs and bound them behind his back. He then noticed that Oikawa rubbed his dick into the sheets to get some friction. He pulled Oukwa up onto his knees and Oukwa whined at the lose of friction. But Iwaizumi was having none of it.

Iwaizumi sat down on the bed with his back in the headboard. He pulled Oukwa between his open legs. Oikawa laid with his back onto Iwaizumis chest. Iwaizumi then kicked at his neck and took Oikawa dick in his hand. Oikawa moaned, while Iwaizumi chuckled darkly. 

"Your such a slut for liking it". Oikawa gasped at the words and the way Iwaizumis hand thighten around his dick and begins to pump it slowly.

"You like that. Being called a slut. Like to have your tight ass full of MY dick". Oikawa nodded and panted heavily into Iwaizumis ear.Iwaizumi stopped the pumping. 

"I told you to use words didn't I darling". Oikawa slallowed around the lump in his throat. 

"Yes only for you. Only wnat your cock Hajime-ah fuck... Please!".

Iwaizumi pumped Oikawas dick faster and played with one of his nipples while sucking onto his neck. Oikawa hands turned white with how tightly he hold them. 

"Come on baby. Use your words. Tell daddy what you want."

Is this a thing that Iwaizumi likes. Being called 'Daddy' in bed. But Oikawa wanted to come so badly so he decided to play along.

"Yes daddy! I only want your thick fat xokx filling my tight hole. FUCK PLEASE!" oikawa moaned and grabbed the sheets with his feets. He could feel Iwaizumi smiling next to his ear. 

"Well... since you asked so nicely. Daddy will make you fell good Okey, Baby" Iwaizumis says and kicked his ear. Oikawa gasped.

Iwaizumi sat Oikawa onto the sheets and rolled a condom on and lubed his dick up. He then turned Oikawa in his arms around and helped him sitting up on his knees. 

Oikawa whined at the feeling of Iwaizumi dick at his hole. Iwaizumi stroked his hips with his thumbs.

"Come on, daddy doesn't like to wait." Oikawa was sweating like hell. He never felt so turned on. Not even the pornos he watched made him feel this way.

Oikawa swallowed before slowly sinking down on his dick. Oikawas head feel back and his mouth feel open. Iwaizumi helped him slight down more easily. Once he was fully seated inside of Oikawa, oikawa made a sound of a dying animel. 

"Do you want me to wait?" Iwaizumi asked out of character and brushed Oikawas cheek. Oikawas head feel forward and he nodded. Iwaizumi kissed the tears away that started to slip down Oikawas face.

Oikawa then started to move his hips. It was hard with the way his legs were bound behind his back. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa back and made him lean forward onto his chest. Oikawa moaned when he felt Iwaizumi dick slide deeper into him.

Iwaizumi opened the ties and Oikawas hand felt immediately to both of his shoulders. He then started to move his hips up and down faster. 

"Fuck-" Iwaizumi groeand and thightend his hold on Oikawa hips. "Fuck you feel so good baby"

Ah Hajime, please let me come...!" Oikawa moaned. Iwaizumi then sits up and laid Oikawa onto his back while pulling out of him. Oikawa hwined at the lost of his dick filling him.

Iwaizumi then grabbed one of Oikawa legs and put it on his shoulder before thrusting into him. Hard. 

" AH FUCK-HA-HAJIMEEE!" Oikawa moaned.

The sound of skin slapping on skin, Nad Iwaizumis groaning and Oikawa moans were the only thing heard. 

"Yeah you like that! Being fucked so hard. Tell me darling!" Iwaizumi groans and begins to thrust harder. Oikawa monaed louad when Iwaizumi pushed over his prostate.

"FUCK HAJIME!" Oikawa moaned and came. Iwaizumi groaned as he felt Oikawa thighten around him. He then stopped his movement and pulled out again.

Oikawa groaned. He then was turned over onto his stomach and lifted up so his back was pressing against Iwaizumis chest, again. 

"Fuck....!" He moaned as Iwaizumi slide inside of him. Oikawa grabbed on of Iwaizumi thighs and the back of his head. Oikawa moaned freely into his ear.

"Yeah that's what I like to hear. Don't hide your voice from me. Let it all out".

Iwaizumi was sure that the neighbors will complain later with how load they were. But he didn't care in that moment. 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumis hair, who groaned at the feeling, and pressed his mouth together with his. The y kiss or at least tried. The hard movements of Iwaizumi and the moaning of Oikawa didn't help out. The kiss was only theet crashing and mouth hanging open. 

Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa cock who whined from the first orgasm. Iwaizumi leaned weigh onto Oikawa until Oikawas anrs and face were pressed into the mattress. 

"Come on HAJIME. Cum for me daddy please. Fill me up with your cum!" Oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi groaned. After three more thirst he groeand loudly and shoot his load into Oikawa.

Oikawa moaned as he felt himself came again. He felt Iwaizumis thrusting begin to get sloppy until Oikawa from over stimulation. He then flopped onto one side and pulled out of Oikawa.

They laid together and started to calm down. Iwaizumi pulled the condom of and throw it into the bin. He laid next to Oikawa again, who turned around an nuzzled into his chest. 

Iwaizumi stroked through Oikawas now messy hair. He likes how it likes, it frames his face nicely. 

"So? Why did you come visiting me?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I wanted to see again. It's been so long."

"Yeah it's been a long ass time. But now you have me" iwaizumi put his arms around Oikawa. Oikawa hummed happily.

"I missed you Hajime."

"I hope you didn't only miss me because of the sex" he says with a soft laugh.

"of course not. Well.... maybe a little bit. But you know what I meant" oikawa says with a yawn.

"Yeah I know. But only 5 more years and you will have me completely."

Oikawa hummed and started to drive of to sleep. Iwaizumi took the ballet and pulled it over the both of them. He kissed the top of Oikawas head. 

He then drives of to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is one of the longest chapter by know. Man I beat myself *¬*


	18. Epilogue:The final you

After the holidays Oikawa went back to college. He misses his Iwa-Chan again after leaving him for only 1 hour. But Iwaizumi promised him that he will also come visit Oikawa whenever he can.

The years at college went way more faster and easily then he had thought. He spent more and more time with Bokuto and Kuroo. He also met Daichi and his boyfriend Sugawara. 

Sugawara and Daichi are like an old married couple. They know what to do to make each other happy. He also met Miya Atsumu. This guy is an big assshole.

He always makes jokes about Oikawa and teased him. Even when Oikawa is only sitting in the class, Miya would mock him. It's annoying as hell, even for Oikawa. 

But after 4,5 year of college Oikawa is way more mature then in highschool. Kuroo also told him that he looks way more manly then in first year. Oikawa rolled his eyes at that. 

But only a half year more and he would live with Iwaizumi again. They could eat breakfast together, watch movies and to more couples like things. 

When Oikawa was just studying for an exam Kuroo came into his room. He peaked his head inside. 

"Oikawa-kun1 there is someone for you" Kuroo said with a smirk. Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Then Iwaizumi came behind Kuroo. Oikawas eyes widen. 

"Hello Oikawa" Iwaizumi greeted with a smile. Oikawa ran to Iwaizumi and sprung into his arms.

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa cried out. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms under Oikawas thighs and help him up. 

"What are you doing here?!" Oikawa asks with tears in his eyes.

"WAIT WHAT!" Kuroo screams out and pointed at the two. Seconds later Bokuto comes up behind Kuroo.

"What's wrong. Who is that?" Bokuto ask.

"This-This is Iwa-Chan!" Kuroo says with wide eyes. Bokuto mouth fell open.

"WHAT!".

Iwaizumi looked at Bokuto and Kuroo before turning to Oikawa.

"You didn't tell them that I'm elder then you?". Oikawa looked down.

"Sorry Iwa-Chan". 

"Hey Oikawa don't worry we don't hate you for loving an elder person" Kuroo says.

"Yeah. Even though you should have told us that" Bokuot agrees.

"Sorry guys. I know. I was just nervous" Oikawa says and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Oikawa you should know that love is something you can't decide" Kuroo says and put and arm around Oikawas shoulder. "So don't worry about you and your 'Iwa-chan', Okey". Bokuto steps on the other side of Oikawa and gave him a hug.

Iwaizumi coughed to get the attention of the three students. Kuroo and Bokuto walked out of the room.  
"Well then have fun your lovebirds" Bokuot says and Kuroo laughed at that before the both left the apartment.

"So why are you here Iwa-Chan".

"I had nothing to do and so I came to terms and came over to visit you".

"Oh Iwa-Chan did you miss me that much".

Iwaizumi turned his head to the side and blushed. Seeing Iwaizumi emberresed is a rare sight for Oikawa. 

"Of course I miss you". 

"Oh Iwa-Chan no need to be shy" Oikawa giggled. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand.

"Let's go out. I wanted to visit you to spent time with you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was getting late the sun begging to set down. Iwaizumi and Oikaw walked up a small hill in a park near the university. Together they sat on a bench. 

" Thank you for your visit Iwa-Chan." Oikawa says and hugged Iwaizumi arm. Iwaizumi chuckled nervously.

Then Iwaizumi stood up and stepped in front of Oikawa. On one knee. Oikawa gasped. 

"I-Iwa... Chan?!" Oikawa says and tears begin to fork in his eyes.

"Don't cry before I even start, Tooru" Iwaizumi brushed Oikawas cheek before taking a small box out behind his back.

"Tooru, I know that at the beginning of our ehm relationship were a few problems. But we held together. I knew this kind of relationship is hard but I wanted to ask you...". Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who cries and fat tears and snort ran down his face. Iwaizumi laughed before taking one of Oikawas shaky hands in his.

" Haji.... me.... "Oikawa cries.

"Tooru, your the love of my life and I will promise you, from now and until I die that I will only love you. So will you, please, marry...me?"Iwaizumi asked.

" YES, GOD YES HAJIME...! " Oikawa fell into Iwaizumi arms and hugged him and cries into his shoulder. Iwaizumi held him and let out a breath.

" Thank God.... "Iwaizumi says. He then grabbed Oikawas hand and put the ring on. They then kissed each other, behind them the sun was setting down.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 7 months later Iwaizumi stood with shaking legs at the altar. Next to him were Makki and Matsun. 

"Calm down Hajime. If you don't stop shaking I might think we are about to have an earthquake here" Makki, FUCKING, teased Iwaizumi. 

"Well do you know what it feels like to get married at–" Makki held Matsun and his hand up that showed both a ring around one finger. Iwaizumi glared before turning back to the door. 

Lot of friends and even his family came to the wedding. Iwaizumi told his parents about Oikawa but they only met him a few times. So they were worried that Oikawa might not be the right choose, that he should wait, that he is overtaking things to far. But Iwaizumi knew that he and Tooru were meant to been. 

Then the music started and everyone stood up. Then the door opened and Oikawa begin to walk in. Iwaizumi mouth went dry at the sight of him. 

Oikawa was wearing a white suit with a blue rose in his chest pocket. While Iwaizumi on the other side wears a black suit with a red rose in his pocket. 

Oikawa said that Iwaizumi looks good in black clothes and that if the wedding was over he would, literally, tear it down from his body. The Iwaizumi back then laughed. But this Iwaizumi slapped himself from not getting a panic attack right now. 

Then Oikawa stood on front of him, at the altar. The priest started to talk then. 

"We all found or way here together to bring these to people into the bond of marriage." Iwaizumi smiled awkwardly at the whistles of his friends in the crowd. 

"I'm asking you Iwaizumi Hajime to be together with Oikawa Tooru. To promise that you will love and protect him. To help him through good and bad things. To be by his side until the day you will die". 

"I promise" Iwaizumi says and looked directly into Oikawas eyes. 

"Then I'm asking you Oikawa Tooru to be together with Iwaizumi Hajime. To promise that you will love and protect him. To help him through good and bad things. To be by his side until the day you will die." 

"I-I w-willl" Oikawa says and tears begin to tickle down his face. Iwaizumi brushed them of and earned an 'ohhh' from Makki and Matsun. 

"Exchange the rings please" the priest says. 

Iwaizumi took Oikawas ring and put it onto his finger. 

"Tooru, this ring is a symbol of our love. It stand for all the things that we are going through the future. It is a bond that is between us and will never fate." 

Oikawa then put Iwaizumis ring onto his finger. 

"Hajime, this ring is a symbol of our love. It stand for all the things that we are going through the future. It is a bond that is between us and will never fate."

"I pronounce you to Iwaizumi Hajime and Iwaizumi Tooru. You may now kiss you husband".

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and hugged him to his body. He gave Oikawa a deep kiss onto the lips. The crowd was howling, more likely Iwaizumi friends were the loudest. Iwaizumi family felt a little awkward.

After they broke the kiss Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a deep face but a big and bright smile. 

"I hope I will not regret this later, Hajime~".

"Don't worry I will teach you everyday how much I love you". Iwaizumi smiled at him. Oikawa took his face in both of his hands and leaned in until their foreheads met.

"Then please: Teach me Sensei" Oikawa says before kissing his now husband.

Who kissed him back, immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for so much kudos and support. I hope you liked my first fanficion.❤️😘  
If you have an idea of what kind of fic I should write, let me know in the comments 🙏🏻. 
> 
> See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fist chapter. This is my first fanficion. Im sorry for Grammar mistake because im from Germany:)  
If there is something that you want me to add to the story let me know in the comments.


End file.
